Street Fighter X Mai-HiME
by TheEternalRival
Summary: Ryu was asked by his master Gouken to bring three young women from the Fuka Academy who are believed to have magical powers that may have possible connection to the Satsui no Hado. He along with Ken and Sakura, the three set out on a journey in the world of the HiMEs. *..DISCLAIMER, I don't own Street Fighter and Mai-HiME.. they belong to Capcom and Sunrise..*
1. A Brave New World

Street Fighter X Mai-Hime: Stage 1 – **A Brave New World**

After a long journey of searching for many formidable opponents, Ryu returns to his master's dojo, the place remains empty. Ryu checked everything until a note appears on his master's picture frame, Ryu read the note;

"_Ryu, I have decided to move my dojo within the city, it's within the Fuka City. Another reason why I moved the dojo into the cities is to train many aspiring martial artists, and also for my own safety… Once you come to the place, I need you to do me a favor._" The young warrior couldn't believe his eyes about his master moving to the city to train many aspiring martial artist in hopes to challenge him.

_"…Hmm, I guess many people have looked up to me nowadays. So, the master did a thing to train young individuals in this generation to be a true warrior. The path of destiny begins!_", says Ryu.

* * *

The following day, Ryu completed his training in the forest, and begins to set out on a journey in the city. Before going to Gouken's dojo, Sakura unexpectedly runs into Ryu; who later learns about being asked by his master. The latter asks to join him, Ryu reluctantly accepted. "_Ryu-san, what did your master asked you for?_" Sakura asks. However, Ryu has still no idea what Gouken was planning for him. When the two arrived in the dojo, Gouken greets them. "_Ah, Ryu... Looks like you brought yourself your companion too._"

The elderly sensei of the World Warrior now explains his purpose moving his dojo near the Fuka Academy.

"_This school is inhabited by young women who are wielding mystical powers known as 'HiMEs', It stands for **Hi**ghly-advanced **M**aterializing **E**quipment. HiMEs have an identical birthmark shaped like the HiME symbol on various points of their bodies, usually the part of their bodies governed by their astrological sign. HiMEs typically are associated with a classical element or some other theme. Legend has it that their powers may have a possible connection to the Satsui no Hado. Especially that of those within you, Ryu._"

* * *

"_Satsui no Hado? Is that the power that has been haunting you, Ryu-san?_", asks Sakura. Gouken answers the latter's question, "_Exactly, my dear lass. So, I have ask you and Ryu to find three women to have wield such powers, one whose power infused with fire; governed by the zodiac sign of Cancer, two, the power of ice governed by Leo, and the last, imbued by the might of the earth; governed by Taurus._"

During the discussion, Ken appears. Who was staying in the shadows overhearing Gouken's explanation about the HiMEs and their connection to the Satsui no Hado inside Ryu. Gouken believes that any HiME may use any ounce of their power to prevent the awakening of the evil dwelling in Ryu. Ken, having worried and concerned with his friend, decides to join with Ryu and Sakura. "_Well, that reminds me back when we look for that Pandora thing back in the Antartic before, right Ryu?_" says Ken.

* * *

Without time to waste, Ryu, Ken, and Sakura set out their adventure to find the three women who possess mystical powers. What challenges await for these three warriors...?

* * *

**Characters**:

-Ryu

-Ken Masters

-Sakura Kasugano

-Gouken

* * *

**Trivia**:

-When Ken mentions "_Well, that reminds me back when we look for that Pandora thing back in the Antartic before, right Ryu?_" is a reference during the events of Street Fighter X Tekken when the duo make their way for Pandora; and the box itself is said to awaken Evil Ryu as seen in Ryu and Ken's ending.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

This is my first time for my crossover with Street Fighter and Mai-HiME. Thanks to CStarblanket, I was inspired of his story about Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga, and led me to this crossover story.

Until then, stay tuned for more Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


	2. Destiny Awaits!

Street Fighter X Mai-Hime: Stage 2 – **Destiny Awaits!**

* * *

"_Ryu, Ken, and Sakura are on a verge on a journey in the world of the HiMEs. What Ryu got worried is that the three women they are trying to seek that his master Gouken believes that their powers may have a possible connection to the Satsui no Hado. Ken Masters, his friend, along with Sakura Kasugano, the young girl who looks up to the world warrior, begin their journey._"

* * *

Before Ryu, Ken and Sakura could prepare. Gouken asks Sakura for the approval from her family to embark on a journey with his two disciples. Sakura returns home, accompanied by Ryu. Upon returning home, the Kasugano family were suprised of the world warrior's appearance; provided him hospitality. Even Sakura's little brother, Tsukushi even challenged Ryu to a video game battle. However, the latter refuses; much as Sakura does. Later, Sakura asks from her mother's approval to go with Ryu to train; her mother somewhat accepted her daughter's request. Before they could continue, Ryu and Sakura rested home for one night.

Moments later, Ryu hasn't sleep lately, he somewhat noticed in the night sky about a red-like star twinkle near the moon. Ryu, worried if the three women they are trying to find are proven to be the cure for the evil power that once engulfed him, looks up into the red star until it disappears.

"_If the master's theory were possibly correct, I still have no idea what's going to happen soon. And about those three women that he told us about, do they have any knowledge or any connection to the Satsui no Hado?_", asks Ryu. Sakura, who just got up from bed, notices Ryu outside looking up in the sky as if he was meditating. "_Ryu-san, what are you doing in the middle of the night? We need to get some shut-eyes! Just to be sure we're not gonna be late for the meeting!_", sneers Sakura. Ryu eventually slept in the living room. During his slumber, something loomed into Ryu's mind... What appears to be a man with a 'ten' 天 kanji, Ryu struggles the nightmare until he slept peacefully.

The next day, Ryu and Sakura finally set things straight, returning to Gouken's dojo back in the Fuka Academy area...

Inside, Ken with a laptop was chatting with his wife Eliza and his son Mel. "Ryu, Sakura, come here.", says Ken. With Ken bringing a webcam attached to his laptop, he introduces Ryu to his family, and the Sakura as well. Eliza mentions to her husband that she has never met Ryu in-person, Ken tells her that she will someday; the same thing with his son. And then, Sean, his student appears. The Japanese-Brazilian student greeted his master, "_Yo, Ken! How's your trip goin' on?! And by the way, if you ever wish run into Ryu again, give him my regards!_" Ken was even happy for Sean that Eliza mentions that the latter and their son get along together while they train. Sean, and again wishes his master well during his travels just as Ken continues to keep in touch with his wife.

After Ken's conversation with his family, Ken then says that he's ready for action.

While travelling, Ryu, Ken and Sakura are still wondering who will they find first. Ken first mentions one of the girls to confront, "_Hmm, I think it goes by the name of 'Mai Tokiha'. But no worries, guys. We don't need to split up for a while, if it's in case we run into her anytime soon._" Ryu reluctantly accepts Ken's opinion, as the three continued along.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mai Tokiha, a student from Fuka Academy recently woke up. Her brother, Takumi warns her to get going to avoid unusual tardiness. Mai, not knowing, it's already Monday and she needs to be prepared for school! Mai, eventually panics in hopes to prepare for school, at the same time, her roommate Mikoto Minagi stalls her! As she was first taking a shower, "_Mikoto-san! Hurry up, I'm gonna be late!_", yelled Mai.

Few hours later, Mai eventually regretted for her tardiness even if it takes for student council member Haruka Suzushiro to complain her for it. In her classroom, along with Yuuichi Tate, her seatmate. Eventually tells her, that a man named Ryu is coming inside the academy. Mai sneers, "_Who is the Ryu guy you're talking about, Yuuichi-kun? You mean that world warrior who is been searching for worthy opponents? If only I wish if you were like him!_" Yuuichi eventually reacts, that attract the attention of their professor. The latter (Yuuichi) denies it that he was arguing with Mai, the instructor had gave him a warning. Mai gloats at the situation.

Outside, staying in the shadows... a blue-haired girl in a motorcycle looks up in the spot where Mai's classroom is... What is she up to right now?

After school, Mai is also working part-time at the Lindem Baum Restaurant, in order for her to gain money for her matters and for Takumi. What loomed into Mai's mind is what Yuuichi mentioned about Ryu, wondering when she'll meet the world warrior someday.

* * *

While we go back with our three heroes...

Since it was afternoon; Ryu, Ken, and Sakura arrived in the Fuka Academy, looking for one of the three girls. Unfortunately, the classes were over and the students have left. However, one of the officials of the student council appeared before the trio. She introduces herself as Shizuru Fujino, Ryu starts the discussion about they were asked by his master about looking for the three girls. However, the warrior didn't mentioned about the Satsui no Hado just yet. Shizuru apparently mentioned the other two girls in order for the trio to look for them individually. After the discussion, Ryu, Ken, and Sakura introduced themselves to the student council president. Just as Shizuru was surprised about who they are; namely Ryu. At this point on, she has finally welcomed the three to the academy in hopes to find the three girls and fulfill their (Ryu and Ken) master's favor.

* * *

Meanwhile...

We go back to the blue-haired girl, now wearing a body suit with a full-face motorcycle helmet. As she was riding along in her motorcycle, something loomed in her mind... She somewhat sees a man with a 'metsu' 滅 kanji branded on his back. Momentarily, she snaps out. As if she was daydreaming.

* * *

After leaving the campus...

"That student council president sounded friendly to us... ", says Ken.

After a long hour of traveling, Sakura's stomach is growling. Saying she's already hungry and never ate lunch. However, after a one mile walk, Sakura points out the "Lindem Baum Restaurant", so the trio decided to have dinner there.

Upon arriving, Ryu, Ken, and Sakura asks for order, as they call for service. Mai eventually appears to take the order. "Welcome, may I please take your... Wait a minute...? Are you...?", Mai shockingly asks the three. It turned out in front of her very own eyes to see Ryu, Ken, and Sakura. "_Yuuichi-kun was right. It's him!_" Mai was somewhat stunned whilst asking for the trio's order.

...Is this the beginning of crossing paths?

* * *

**Characters**:

-Ryu

-Ken Masters

-Sakura Kasugano

-Gouken

-Evil Ryu (silhouette; appeared on Natsuki's mind)

-Akuma (silhouette; appeared on Ryu's mind)

-Eliza Masters (cameo)

-Mel Masters (cameo)

-Sean Matsuda (cameo)

-Mai Tokiha (debut)

-Takumi Tokiha (only heard)

-Mikoto Minagi (mentioned by Shizuru)

-Natsuki Kuga (mentioned by Shizuru)

-Shizuru Fujino (debut)

* * *

**Trivia**:

-Ken is one of the few characters to bring gadgets throughout the story. For some reasons he wants to keep in touch with his family.

-Akuma and Evil Ryu are the first to appear as silhouettes to appear into the visions of Ryu and Natsuki respectively.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

In order to add dramatic effect, well have to make sure that the Satsui no Hado users Akuma and Evil Ryu to appear into the minds of the main characters Ryu and Natsuki Kuga.

Until then, stay tuned for more Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


	3. The Day of Crossing Paths

Street Fighter X Mai-Hime: Stage 3 – **The Day of Crossing Paths**

* * *

_"Just after learning from her seatmate Yuuichi Tate about Ryu, and while working in the Lindem Baum Restaurant; Mai eventually encounters Ryu. Shocked and surprised by the World Warrior's appearance. She was likely stunned!"_

* * *

While Mai was standing still in front of Ryu, Ken, and Sakura; the trio try their best to snap her out. The latter comes to her senses as she continues to ask for the gang's order. After that, she eventually calls Yuuichi and Takumi, then told them that Ryu is here. After serving the trio's order, Mai asks them, "_How did you guys came all the way from here?_" Ryu responds, "_We were asked by our master to look for three girls, who are believed to be studying in Fuka Academy._" Mai answers the three warriors that she goes there to school; to which the trio explain their main objectives, just before Ryu can explain, Yuuichi Tate and Takumi Tokiha, Mai's seatmate and younger brother respectively appears before the three Shotokan practitioners.

Before the store could close, and Ryu and company outside; the latter finally explains. "_The reason our master wanted us to acquaint you is he needs an observation the power of a HiME. Even though we only have one - which is you (Mai). We need two more who believed to possess such power, and we are asked to bring you before our master. Please, can you help us?_" Mai, who is also a HiME, reveals that to Ryu about it, when the latter notices something glowing in her breast. Though confused of the trio's motives, Mai reluctantly accepted. Yuuichi was also confused, including Takumi, Mai's brother.

* * *

Meanwhile... it was already 9pm.

While riding around the highway, and returning into the Fuka Academy area. The mysterious woman — Natsuki Kuga, in racing suit, and her helmet removed, sitting on her Ducati DRIII motorbike, looks on into the sky noticing a red star. And after that, her mind again begins to loom about the familiar man with a 'metsu' 滅 kanji, tormenting her. However, she eventually snaps out from the nightmare.

And when things turn ugly, a fight escalates between her and a young girl - Mikoto Minagi.

* * *

Just as after Ryu, Ken, and Sakura finished their discussion with Mai, they hear an explosion from a distance.

The trio, accompanied with Mai, Yuuichi and Takumi rushed to the area where a fight between Natsuki and Mikoto escalated. However, Mikoto was knocked out. Prompting to be taken to safety by Ken, Mai and Takumi. All for Ryu and Sakura to do now is to find the assailant.

"_Ryu-san, watch out!_", Sakura yells as she noticed the familiar mecha-wolf attacking Ryu, however the warrior reacts with timing by unleashing a high-leg blade kick on the mechanical beast, sending it towards on its owner - Natsuki.

The latter gets up on her feet, while her face fully concealed by her helmet asks Ryu and Sakura why did they intervene on her fight with Mikoto.

_****BGM:** Super Street Fighter IV Character Soundtrack - Theme of Ryu**_

"_Who are you? Where is the girl?_", Natsuki asks Ryu.

"_If you wish to seek answers, speak with your fists. If you win, I'll tell you where she is._"

With Sakura looking on, Ryu begins to fight Natsuki. The latter has gained upper hand during the battle, while her mecha-pet stalls Sakura. Ryu manage to dodge most of Natsuki's shots from her pistols, and she also manages to dodge the latter's Hadokens, while Duran attempts to lunge Sakura. Sakura, in the other hand, dominates the mechanical beast in the midst of her attacks that she learned from Ryu, she eventually finishes the wolf-like robot with her Shoryu-reppa inspired Midare Zakura attack. However, the beast heaves up from its feet and returns to its owner.

"_Duran! Load Silver Cartridge!_", as Natsuki orders Duran to fire on Ryu. "_Fire!_"

"_Shinku Tatsumaki!_", Ryu eventually counters with an EX Tatsumaki.

"_An EX Special!?_"

Ryu then hits Natsuki by Focus Cancelling his Shoryuken into his Metsu Hadoken. The Ultra connects, giving Natsuki a mouthful of her own medicine. Not only that, the Metsu Hadoken gave her some withering pain and burning sensation within her left arm.

Ryu now dominates Natsuki, she continues fighting, just until she hallucinates of the man with the familiar 'metsu' kanji, screaming "_Die!_" With the femme fatale caught off guard.

"_Shoryuken!_", as Ryu performs that very move. Disarming Natsuki from using her Elements.

Natsuki continues to fight the World Warrior unarmed, just until Ryu punches her in the midsection ("_Shin! Sho..._"), and then followed with a fierce and yet concussive uppercut ("_...ryu..._"); the impact of the uppercut causes the visor of her helmet to break, and with the helmet itself follows, then Ryu sends the latter flying with a Shoryuken ("_...ken!_")

_***GALACTIC!***_

Just after the battle ended, Ryu and Sakura found an unconscious Natsuki prone on the ground. Sakura comments that the latter just took a serious beating, even after that Shin Shoryuken. Just as Ryu is about to decide what they are going to do with the K.O'ed Natsuki, he instructs Sakura to find Ken and bring Mai and Mikoto to Gouken's dojo.

"_Hmm... Looks like she's seriously hurt after that fight._", says Ryu. And he then notices something glowing within Natsuki's back, that turns out that she is a HiME.

"_A HiME? Looks like I must bring her before my master. Just as possible she has any answers..._"

Ryu has just one idea left to do, tend to Natsuki's wounds as he carries her, then he proceeds to return to his master's dojo alone.

* * *

**Characters**:

-Ryu

-Ken Masters

-Sakura Kasugano

-Mai Tokiha

-Mikoto Minagi (debut)

-Natsuki Kuga (debut)

-Yuuichi Tate (debut)

-Takumi Tokiha (debut)

* * *

**Trivia**:

-Ryu performs the Metsu Hadoken in similar animation in the Street Fighter IV games. In addition, when Natsuki takes damage, is also a reference in the _Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind_ movie, when Ryu manages to summon all his concentration and fire the Metsu Hadoken on Seth using the Power of Nothingness (instead of the Satsui no Hado). Not only is it twice as powerful, its energy is capable of withering the skin, muscle and tissue of any being of pure evil to a quivering mess. Not only was Seth's body battered and broken after being hit by it, but it caused him intense muscle spasms, and even the place on Seth's arm where Ryu grabbed with his hand right before firing it was badly burned.

-Natsuki's Ducati DRIII is somewhat fictional, likely based on the real-life Ducati 848.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

-This time, similarly in the second stage, we won't be mentioning the Satsui no Hado, up until the Ryu vs. Akuma fight later on. Don't worry, I will not disappoint all ShizNat fans. I promise that.

Until then, stay tuned for more Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


	4. The True Purpose

Street Fighter X Mai-HiME: Stage 4 – **The** **True Purpose**

* * *

_"After suffering a brutal beatdown after her encounter against Ryu, a wounded Natsuki ends up being taken care by the man she fought the other night. Though the latter hasn't recognized about Ryu, she begins to realize of who is his. In addition, the world warrior in secrecy explains to Natsuki about their purpose regarding the HiMEs and their possible connection to the Satsui no Hado – the well-known evil power that once tempted Ryu."_

* * *

The same night, Ryu brought an unconscious Natsuki before his master. The world warrior told his master that the latter took a harsh beating during their first encounter. As Ryu notices glowing on Natsuki's back, it is revealed that she is also a HiME; much to Ryu and Gouken's surprise. Both master and pupil did their best to tend to the wounds of the blue-haired HiME.

Meanwhile, Sakura went into the apartment where Mai and Mikoto reside; with Ken and Yuuichi protecting the two. Sakura warns Ken and company that Ryu had defeated Natsuki earlier. What is left behind in the area where she and Ryu fought is her motorcycle, Ken decides to pick it up and bring it to Gouken's dojo.

* * *

The following day...

Natsuki wakes up in a dojo, dressed in a white aikidogi (with black floral designs), black hakama, and a white headband. Not knowing where she ended up after her encounter with Ryu, and unaware who took her in.

"_You're awake._", someone appears before her; which it turned out the man whom she fought the other night - Ryu.

Surprised by the latter's appearance, she attempts to attack him. Only to stumble in pain; Ryu apologizes to Natsuki regarding their previous battle, the warrior didn't know he took the fighting too seriously it nearly cost the HiME's life. He continues to nurse Natsuki while she recalls the previous incident.

Natsuki later learns about Ryu as the latter shared his experiences on his journey of searching many opponents throughout the world while taking care of Natsuki; she realizes that she wasn't prepared to battle a famous martial artist. Then, Gouken appears, as Ryu introduces his master to her. Before both master and pupil can explain their motives; Gouken warned both Ryu and Natsuki to keep their discussion secret.

"_As if you know that you are here, child; that we came to acquaint you HiMEs for a favor. But first, we must make sure THIS will be only a secret between you and Ryu only._"

"_What do you know about us HiMEs?_"

Gouken continues, "_You see, young one. I have heard a mysterious legend that the power of a HiME will surpass any being of evil in this world. As far as I'm concerned, these powers may have a possible connection to the Satsui no Hado._",

"_Satsui no Hado!? Never heard of that... Is that some sort of a demonic force?_", Natsuki replied in a shocking reaction.

"_Yes, my dear. Even though you have no knowledge about it, I will tell you short details of that power. The Satsui no Hado is a form of energy that is rooted in both the darker aspects of natural human instinct, and, on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction._"

"_So, this 'Hado' you're talking about is formed from negative emotions of a human being, and the psychological effect will result of doing something inhuman?_" Gouken answers her question, and he believes that the power of a HiME can surpass the Satsui no Hado.

* * *

In addition, Gouken tells a story of the said power that killed his master, and detested the man for using it, his brother - Akuma.

"_Since being my life as a student of my master, Goutetsu; Akuma and I been training with him for a long years. Goutetsu-sensei taught us this ancient Ansatsuken art rooted with various types of martial arts such as Shotokan Karate, Judo, and Kempo. But what I didn't know from him, is the fatal technique he calls it the 'Shun Goku Satsu' - Instant Hell Murder. When I secretly learned about the Satsui no Hado from Goutetsu-sensei, I just don't want to know where am I going to end up; but my master said that he has not abandoned his humanity, much to the dismay of my brother... Many years have passed, when I heard that Akuma had fought and killed Goutetsu, I begin to part ways from him; I was so disgusted for such remorseless actions of what he did. And from that fateful day from now, I built my own dojo, and I had to purify my fighting style that I won't allow the Satsui no Hado to be part of it. Few years later, I took Ryu in since he was orphaned. I trained him that time, along with a soon-to-be friend - Ken._"

"_So, your master Goutetsu died during a fight to the death with your brother? Is this the main purpose of the Satsui no Hado - to transcend of one's humanity for power!?_", the HiME asks the elderly man.

"_I think I'm positive to your questions, child. In my brother's case, he will stop at nothing until he achieves perfection of his power; this means to say, in a battle, Akuma almost never resorts to his true strength since he is yet to find an opponent who is to withstand the full extent of his powers._"

Gouken continues the story...

"_With Ken and Ryu grown up, Ken return to America to compete in a U.S. Martial Arts Tournament, while Ryu participated in a world warrior tournament. Just a year have passed after he won the tournament, Akuma suddenly appeared before me; challenging me to a fight to the death. Throughout that fight, he gained the upper hand on me, just when he did the Raging Demon on me, I was about to empty my soul; the timing went wrong. So, I was in comatose for a couple of years, to which Ken and Ryu thought I died. But several years have passed, I have awoken from my slumber. That I have managed to seal the Satsui no Hado within Ryu with the Power of Nothingness - my newfound power that I have acquired upon my awakening._"

* * *

When Natsuki finally learns about the purpose that if anyone in general who utilize the Satsui no Hado, will turn them into people who kill each other with their fists. As said above, Gouken believes that a HiME's power will surpass the Satsui no Hado, as a possibility if the Power of Nothingness won't be effective enough to suppress the murderous intent inside Ryu.

In the middle of the evening, Ryu sees Natsuki target shooting outside the dojo using her pair of pistols she calls it as an "Element". Ryu witnesses the HiME's ability to handle a weapon. Ryu asks himself, can she even fight unarmed? Ryu appears before Natsuki, impressed with her weapons handling. "_Wow, you sure know how to handle these kind of weapons in your age._", says Ryu. Natsuki mentions that the weapon she wields is her element - the name for the objects the HiMEs can create. Then Natsuki shows her Child to Ryu.

"_Duran!_", she shouts.

And out came a silver wolflike creature sporting two revolver-like cannons on its back. Ryu learns about the true nature of the HiMEs even summoning their Childs. Natsuki introduces her Child, "_This is Duran. I named him after our deceased pet dog. Since you notice the cannons on its back, it uses three cartridges loaded on its cylinder. The Silver cartridge creates icicles, Chrome cartridges are explosive rounds, while the Flash cartridge produces blinding light. On the other hand, it transforms into a hoverbike for alternative transportation._" The world warrior was amazed of Natsuki's Child how it fights, even when it took on Sakura.

Ryu also reminds her, "_Since its a mechanical beast, you better keep your eye on it as if it was your pet. Because, if you don't; you don't even know what's going to happen._" Natsuki reluctantly accepted his advice before continuing her target shooting.

* * *

The next day, Ken along with Sakura return to the dojo, along with them is the motorcycle he found in the spot Ryu and Natsuki fought. Ken rides the motorbike with Sakura on their way to Gouken's dojo.

Natsuki was even more surprised when Ken found her motorbike left behind. "_Even after you fought Ryu, you should've carried your motorcycle with you, kid. Leaving it behind may have a possibility anyone can steal it._", sneers Ken. Natsuki thanked the blonde warrior for returning the motorcycle to its rightful owner. Ryu learns that the other two girls - Mai and Mikoto - are still at school. Leaving Natsuki temporarily absent after sustaining a serious injury two nights ago. Natsuki, after learning a little knowledge about the Satsui no Hado from Gouken and Ryu, believes that she must find a way or any secrets to prevent the awakening the evil within Ryu. So, as said by Gouken, this must be kept in secret. And one thing what Natsuki has in mind, due to lacking experience or training in fighting; she yearns to train and spar with Ryu.

* * *

"_Ryu, is it? I just have something in mind about you._", says Natsuki. "_You see, your fighting spirit is so fierce, I just want to train and spar with you anytime. I know you have fought many opponents in your journey, and many people looking up to you, including myself; now that I realized such strength in you. I just want to be aspired in your fighting style._"

Ryu, on the other hand, approves the latter's request, "_Hmm... So you really want to learn a lot in fighting? I guess you're always welcome here in the dojo, either way you're also welcome to spar with me, Ken, or even with master. Someday, I'm going to look forward on many worthy opponents, including yourself._"

Sakura looking at both Ryu and Natsuki what would they look like if they were together; teases them, "_Hey, Ryu-san! It looks like you got yourself a new student after me! Heehee, I bet you guys are the perfect two!_" Natsuki first denies Sakura's statement, she states that she refuses to be much close to Ryu - saying she wants to battle him someday, as the latter follows to deny Sakura's statement. Before Natsuki should put her skills to the test, she decides to return to school. Not knowing what would've been her consequence of her absence.

* * *

**Characters**:

-Ryu

-Ken Masters

-Sakura Kasugano

-Gouken

-Akuma (mentioned)

-Natsuki Kuga

* * *

**Trivia:**

-While Natsuki wears a white aikidogi with floral patterns, black hakama, and a white headband in this chapter; this is a reference to Asuka Kazama's player 1 outfit in the Tekken games, as well one of Ryu's alternate outfits in Super Street Fighter IV. On the other hand, the white headband is also implied to belong to Ryu, which he wears it during the Street Fighter Alpha series.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

To add dramatic effects, I think it's much better Natsuki learns about the Satsui no Hado in secret thanks to Gouken. In addition, Sakura's teasing on Ryu and Natsuki is just to think if they are compatible crossover tag team partners?

Until then, stay tuned for more Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


	5. Rising Dragon

Street Fighter X Mai-HiME: Stage 5 – **Rising Dragon**

* * *

"_After gaining a short knowledge about the Satsui no Hado in secrecy courtesy of Gouken, Natsuki is determined to find out the secrets of the Satsui no Hado on her own. But before that, she longs to learn and gain experience of fighting unarmed; Natsuki is willing enough to put her skills to the test, and do battle with either Ken or Ryu. With one thing had been on her mind… Is Natsuki prepared enough to stand a chance against the "Rising Dragon Fist"? _"

* * *

Natsuki returns to the Fuka Academy after being nursed back to health by the man whom she fought two nights ago. Her classmates had been asked her where did she went off two days ago; Natsuki answers that she had met a famous martial artist; referring to Ryu, whom she fought and lost. Natsuki refuses to say the latter's name until upon entering to Shizuru's office. The latter asks her about her experience two days ago.

"_Natsuki, you've been missing two days ago. What happened...?_". Shizuru asked. Natsuki answers, "_I've encountered this man with a red headband and karate clothes; I fought him hand to hand. But, I wasn't expecting that he is one heck of a formidable opponent, and I ended up taking a serious beating._" Shizuru, on the other hand, is familiar of what Natsuki said, "_Oh, yes... You mean Ryu?_" Natsuki replies, "_So, he and his guys are looking for me. I already know that, he just brought me before their master._" Though, Shizuru felt happy for the latter that she had fought a famous warrior for the first time. She asks the latter, "_Ara... Don't worry about it. Defeat is just defeat, you can still cope from it. You know, Ryu is just like you, Natsuki. He travels alone all over the world to seek many worthy opponents. If only you were just like him._" Natsuki answers, "_Yeah, that's the only thing I have in mind. When I realized the impact of his fists, I have gave him my respect. Even I saw his friend, and a girl who fights like him. Hmph, I was welcomed by his master as well, if I wish to train martial arts there._"

While Natsuki discusses her encounter with Ryu to Shizuru, the Fuka Academy's chairperson Masahiro Kazahana appears before the duo. Mashiro eventually learns about Ryu from the two.

Natsuki discusses her reason of absence in the past two days that she had an injury after she fought Ryu. Mashiro, much more like Shizuru, was impressed of Natsuki's battle vs. Ryu inspite of the loss. "_You know, Kuga-san. Ryu is proven to be a very formidable opponent. Many people are looking up to him, many aspire themselves into martial artists guiding them to the path of becoming of an ultimate warrior._", says the chairperson; then adds more, "_You see; his master, Gouken moved his martial arts dojo near the academy. Many students; including here also have enrolled to his dojo. In case if you met both Ryu and his master, please send them my regards!_"

* * *

With Mashiro leaving Shizuru's office, Natsuki continues her story; she also told the latter what she had something in mind...

"_Though my injuries from the previous two days weren't that serious, I was just wondering how strong Ryu is when I want to fought him anytime again. And on the other hand... Shizuru, do you know about Ryu's famous attack? This Shoryu-something...?_" On the other hand, Shizuru eventually knows what Natsuki was asking, "_Ara, ara... You mean, the "**Shoryuken**"? The Shoryuken is one of Ryu's powerful moves. It means, the **Rising Dragon Fist**; the Shoryuken takes form of a jumping uppercut in which the user spins and rockets upwards with some horizontal movement as well, knocking the opponent to the ground with much damage. So, this is the said attack that caught you off-guard?_" Natsuki answers, "_Yeah, I guess so. I was just amazed by that move and I ended up to lose against him. So, if I wish to learn and fight like him. I wish I could learn about his 'Shoryuken'. As I said, Shizuru, I WILL fight him anytime. For as long as I need to learn many experiences from him._"

Before Natsuki could keep her promise, Shizuru also lends Natsuki the knowledge of the trademark dragon punch variations of Ken and Ryu. "_Natsuki, before you could ever fight either Ryu, or even his friend Ken Masters. I just need to warn you about the differences of their Shoryukens – Ryu's Shoryuken is only used in ease, for an anti-air counter. Beware of his **Shin Shoryuken**!_" Before Shizuru could continue, Natsuki learns that the Shin Shoryuken was one of Ryu's attacks that injured her; Natsuki says to herself, "_The Shin Shoryuken, the **True Rising Dragon Fist**? Hmm..._" Then, Shizuru continues; "_As for his friend, Ken Masters. He prefers to add some 'style' on his attacks. If you take notice whenever Ken does his own Shoryuken on whatever he likes, his fist ignites in flames. And you better watch out on his **Shoryu-reppa** and **Shinryuken** – they are translated as the **Rising Dragon Destroyer** and **Divine Dragon Fist** respectively_."

* * *

Natsuki returns to the dojo after class. Willing to put her abilities to the test.

Inside the dojo, Ken and Ryu were waiting for their rookie opponent. Gouken asked the blue-haired HiME who should be her opponent _–_ Ken or Ryu. "_I have to think twice who am I going to fight. Shizuru said that Ken fights wild as a dragon, while Ryu keeps a focus in a battle._", Natsuki asks herself. Without further ado, she decides to take on Ken.

**_**BGM**: Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Soundtrack – Theme of Ken_**

"_I'm ready for ya, bring it on!_", says Ken.

_*Let's get this started... **FIGHT!***_

As the fight starts, Natsuki manages to avoid numerous barrage of Hadokens from Ken, and easily avoids his Shoryuken _–_ this time a normal one. Ken was amazed of the latter's speed. The fight would eventually come up in the air, causing an aerial rave. Ken unleashes his Tatsumaki, only for Natsuki to stay away from; as the two hit the ground, Natsuki summons her revolver-like Elements to stop Ken dead from his tracks. The blonde warrior easily evades the shootout.

While Gouken, Ryu, and Sakura are looking on the bout between Ken and Natsuki; Sakura notices a small stain on Natsuki's racing suit, much to Ryu's respond that they are both aware that it turned out to be from gasoline. Both Ryu and Gouken remained nonchalant on that situation as the match continues.

"_Keep it stylish!_"

In the middle of the battle, Natsuki returns to the ground. Suddenly, Ken surprises her from behind; Natsuki takes an uppercut on the chin by the latter (_"Take this!"_) , followed by a set of kicks _–_ a flying hook kick, then three sets of roundhouse kicks aimed on her legs, chest, and head (_"Ora, ora, ora, ora, oraaa!"_). Ken then lashes out a flying kick on Natsuki's chest that caused her to foul her balance, and then...

*_K.O.! Ultra Combo Finish!_*

"_Shinryuken!_", Ken calls out the attack's name whilst throwing a Shoryuken that transitions into the familiar spiral of flames.

_***STYLISH!***_

The fight becomes NOT SO stylish enough as this took out the best of Ken, but the flames of his Shinryuken singed Natsuki's racing suit! Leaving her exposed on the top. While looking on, Ryu and Sakura were shocked to see it coming, leaving their hairs standing on end. Sakura asks Ryu for a spare clothing for Natsuki,

"_Ryu-san, do you have any spare clothes for Kuga-san?_" Ryu answers, "_Don't worry, I'll give her the same clothing when she stayed in the dojo._" Ryu points at his master, "_Master, should we call this fight a draw for now? Natsuki is highly exposed because of the flames of Ken's Shinryuken._"

Having heard of this situation, Gouken calls the fight to a no-contest due to the incident.

* * *

Ryu, Ken, Sakura, and Gouken were relieved to see Natsuki okay after the Shinryuken burned her racing suit to crisp, nearly to the point of being a human torch. Now wearing the familiar aikido gear back from the previous stage; Natsuki snaps and turns her frustration on Ken, "_Do you have any decency, you punk-ass fool?! Didn't you know your aggressive fighting style could've almost killed me!?_"

Ken replies, "_I'm sorry already. Just chill out, we'll buy you a new racing outfit._" Gouken breaks the argument, and gives Natsuki an advice, "_Look, young one. Ken did not mean it on purpose, this is nature of his fighting style. There is no need to express such rage on this incident._"

Natsuki vehemently reacts, "_...your point!?_" Gouken continues, "_Would you be embarrassed if you get naked in front of a rock or a tree? You see, if you ever wish to hide this kind of humiliation, it can be better to stay away from anyone who may make fun of you. You don't need to react by retaliation, it will make matters worse._" Natsuki eventually calms down after she reluctantly accepted Gouken's advice.

Meanwhile, in the evening.

Natsuki looks on outside the dojo, only to be surprised by her previous opponent _–_ Ken. Ken was asking for forgiveness to the latter, and she reluctantly accepts his apology. Even though Ken didn't meant to burn her racing suit in their battle earlier, Natsuki seemed to enjoy the battle; thinking that she needs a long way to go to fight the likes of Ryu and Ken. Ken, on the other hand, tells his story about his career as a fighter, and as a family man.

"_You know what kid, you kinda remind me of my wife, Eliza. While I went on the U.S. Martial Arts Tournament, I met my soon-to-be wife. Aside from training, I had many times spending time together. Even few years have passed, I married her, and had a son, Mel. Even before my kid was born, I even told her to be careful on the stairs._"

Natsuki realizes that Ken has gained many experience in fighting much more like his friend, Ryu. At the same time, she even asked him while he is out participating in harsh battles, would it be difficult for him to keep in touch to his family? Ken answers, "_I'm always kept in touch with my family. Though I've been bringing techie gadgets, it allows me to buy some time to talk with Eliza._"

* * *

Later on, Natsuki has another thing in mind; since her previous battle with Ken ended in a no-contest, she'll have to challenge Ryu instead!

In the middle of the night, Natsuki explores on the forest. Just within the waterfall, she stays in the shadows as she witnesses Ryu doing his own Shoryuken on the waterfall. The HiME was amazed on Ryu's execution of the attack, as she notices the water is halved and its surface exposed. Once on the ground, Ryu notices the latter's appearance. Ryu notices something on Natsuki _–_ while her HiME mark on her back is glowing, her hands as well are shining in an icy glow. It signaled the world warrior into challenging Natsuki into a fair battle, the latter was seemingly aware that Ryu read her mind.

* * *

Natsuki engages Ryu in a battle, for the second time.

Natsuki is this time determined to redeem from her loss against Ryu. This time, using speed as her advantage!

"_So, you want to challenge me. Very well, then. I'm happily to take you on, Natsuki. But, you MUST defeat my Shoryuken to stand a chance!_"

*_**BGM**: Street Fighter EX 3 Soundtrack – Rising Dragon (Theme of Ryu)_*

After a series of avoiding Hadokens and Tatsumakis, and another series of aerial raves; Natsuki seems to gain the upper hand. And again, she is about to fall to another embarrassment; as Ryu delivers a Shoryuken on Natsuki, while the attack connects, Natsuki falls in to the ground splashing towards Ryu like a cannonball. Ryu gets up, without warning he ends up face-first into Natsuki's breasts. With Ryu's hair standing up on end, Natsuki's face becomes red, and eventually snaps!

Natsuki then attacks Ryu head on, as the fight continues. As Natsuki charges, she ends up getting snapped back with a donkey kick planted by Ryu. Before the fight could continue, Natsuki recalls on Gouken's advice that she should avoid reacting by retaliation whenever she is embarrassed.

During the heat of the battle, Natsuki becomes extremely thrilled, expressing an enticing look (much more like seen with her manga counterpart), taunting Ryu.

"_You fought like a real warrior, Ryu. This time, victory will be mine!_"

While the fight continues, Ryu is even more surprised! As he notices Natsuki's back glowing, and her fists cloaked in icy glow, and proceeds to perform the familiar jumping uppercut to Ryu.

"_Shoryuken!_"

The world warrior was even more surprised that how did Natsuki learn Ryu's own move. Though they continue the fight, both Natsuki and Ryu exchanged Dragon Punches at each other and more series of aerial raves. Natsuki reveals that when the first time she fought Ryu, she feels inspired to fight him; that's the reason why the HiME learns her own Dragon Punch.

"_Amazing... I never felt that a HiME can learn any of my moves. Good match, Natsuki._", says Ryu.

With two combatants are standing still, their fight is suddenly interrupted by a gauntlet of "Orphans" _–_ creatures who are forced to be fought by HiMEs. Much to Natsuki's dismay, she ends up teaming up with Ryu instead and summons Duran! In addition to the Shoryuken, Natsuki eventually learn Ryu's Hadoken! Ryu was times two impressed of the HiME's ability to adopt the world warrior's attacks. Ryu and Natsuki fend off and dominated all the brigade of Orphans, and finishes them off with Duran loaded and fired a Chrome Cartridge while Ryu and Natsuki simultaneously perform a Shinku Hadoken; obliterating the swarm of Orphans who stood in their way and interrupted their fight.

* * *

The next day.

Natsuki wakes up, as Ryu was the one waking her up. Natsuki eventually expresses her joy after their battle last night, so does Ryu. The HiME also promises they'll battle anytime someday, as Ryu advises her more training and focus. The story ends as Ryu looks on when Natsuki is on her way to school.

"_Hmm... Since when someone like Natsuki can learn any of my moves in the first place?_"

* * *

**Characters:**

-Ryu

-Ken Masters

-Sakura Kasugano

-Gouken

-Natsuki Kuga

-Shizuru Fujino

-Mashiro Kazahana (debut)

* * *

**Trivia:**

-Natsuki's Shoryuken is a reminiscent of those seen in Mega Man X8. This Shoryuken depicted is Zero's version, is when he is equipped with the K-Knuckle. As usual, she will always call out the attack's name when performed.

-Although it is from Sakura the Shinku Hadoken, it is implied that Natsuki ends up learning this move early without being trained by Ryu and/or Sakura.

* * *

**Special Skill(s) Acquired!**

_**"You've learned Hadoken!"**_

_**Description:**_ Natsuki charges ki momentarily, and proceeds to unleash the energy gathered with her palms at the opponent that results in a punching force traveling through the air in the opponent's direction.

_**"You've learned Shoryuken!"**_

_**Description:** _Natsuki surrounds her fist with ice (or an icy aura) and proceeds to perform a powerful uppercut thrown skywards at the opponent. It also freezes airborne opponents on contact.

NOTE: Natsuki's version of the Shoryuken is derived from Zero's version in Mega Man X8 with the K-Knuckle equipped.

* * *

_**"You've learned Shinku Hadoken!"** – _[from Sakura Kasugano]

**Description:** _Natsuki charges a powerful Hadoken and fires it at the opponent that deals signifcant damage._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

To create a shocking effect, even though Natsuki should've learn the Shinku Hadoken from Sakura, don't forget that the Shinku Hadoken is also Ryu's trademark move. So, I'll make it clear now that Natsuki learns the Shinku Hadoken early while battling Ryu. But still, the Shinku Hadoken is also from Sakura.

Until then, stay tuned for more Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


	6. Somebody Call The Exterminator!

Street Fighter X Mai-HiME: Stage 6 **– Somebody Call The Exterminator!**

* * *

"_Natsuki had finally enjoyed her second battle with Ryu. Although their previous match had never determined no winner when a swarm of creatures known as "Orphans" intervened on their fight. Natsuki will someday to live to fight the world warrior someday, while she has a lot more to learn in fighting. But where do these so-called Orphans come from and what are their motives?_"

* * *

While Natsuki was again sparring with Ken, Sakura looks on the session with Ryu whilst writing her progress on her journal…

"_I just heard from Ryu-san that she fought Kuga-san last night. More like me, she eventually learns his Hadoken and Shoryuken on her own. Ryu-san said that her Shoryuken is infused with her elemental attributes as a HiME – the power of ice. Whenever Kuga-san uses her own Shoryuken, it freezes anything that it touches! Isn't that great? Ryu-san's variation deals only one hard hit, Ken's bursts into flames upon attacking, while mine, uhh… I need more practice, though. Today, Ken is teaching Kuga-san the Tatsumaki, I wonder what kind of a fighting pace she'll experience..? And, by the way, I just asked Ryu-san about those these so-called Orphans who interrupted their match last night, and Kuga-san told us that they look like animal beings or something like that. I wonder what are those things are after._"

* * *

After a brief sparring, Natsuki is being instructed on the use of the _**Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**_ – translated as the _Tornado Whirlwind Leg_. Ken advises the latter to enhance her footwork before she could try performing the move. Before she could begin the routine, she asks herself regarding of the move, "_Tatsumaki Senpukyaku… So the attack is a pirouette-like kick?_" While Natsuki begins her training routine with Ken, a young boy with white hair appears before Gouken , Ryu, Sakura, Natsuki and Ken.

The boy introduces himself as Nagi Homura. Along with him is the Fuka Academy chairwoman Mashiro Kazahana and her secretary Fumi Himeno. Mashiro was surprised that Natsuki has managed to train with the man whom she fought the previous days. Nagi himself couldn't believe his eyes either! Nagi interacts with Ryu, Sakura, and Gouken privately, leaving Mashiro and Fumi observing Natsuki's training routine with Ken.

The young boy mentions that the Orphans; who interrupted Ryu and Natsuki's match the other night, are creatures (typically in monstrous forms) that are fought by HiMEs. Although Nagi himself implied that he occasionally summons them, much to the surprise of Ryu and Gouken. On the other hand, Nagi mentions that it is not only him who controls the Orphans; he mentions that there are other entities that can control them. "_It's not my fault if I let these creatures interrupt your student's battle with Kuga. As far as I'm concerned, I have overheard that Shadowlaw are also capturing Orphans in this place, too. If you guys are not familiar of Bison, his "Psycho Power" thing may allow him to control Orphans for his fiendish whims._" says Nagi, thinking that there is a possibility that Shadaloo will capture Orphans that dwell in the Fuka Academy in hopes for world domination; much to the shock of Ryu and company. Ryu asks Nagi, "_What do you know about Bison!? And I thought Shadaloo was taken out by S.I.N. during the course of the tournament in which they hosted?_" Nagi responds that it is a possible rumor; knowing when is Bison ready to strike with vengeance. He points to Ryu and Gouken, asking them about their theory of the power of the HiMEs and their possible connection to the Satsui no Hado. Though, Nagi has no knowledge of the Satsui no Hado, he'll have to keep it in mind. Nagi later leaves Ryu and company. While staying in the shadows, when Nagi recalls about the Satsui no Hado, he mentions that he had something in mind; find the man with the '_**ten**_' kanji.

* * *

_***BGM:** Super Street Fighter IV Soundtrack **–** Theme of Ken*_

Returning to the spot where Ken and Natsuki are training and Mashiro and Fumi observing. Ryu is greeted by Mashiro, convincing him to visit the Fuka Academy anytime when he is free.

During the routine, Ken eventually teaches Natsuki one of his Super Arts, the _**Shippu Jinrai-kyaku**_ – translated as the _Hurricane Thunderclap Leg_. Allowing the latter to add more style and damage, plus the attacks connectivity upon finishing a hurricane kick. "_My Shippu Jinrai-kyaku is faster than the wind! Now, I'm going to pass this to you. After working over with your footwork, looks like I'll be the ones returning the favor. Use it sparingly, kid!_" says Ken. Natsuki attempts the Shippu Jinrai-kyaku as she destroys a training dummy – she lashes out a low roundhouse kick on the dummy's hip, two high ones on the head, and another low on the hip; then launches a knee on the gut sending it airborne, signifying the attack connected. Natsuki finishes the attack with the Tatsumaki. The attack was an absolute success! Ken was impressed, "_You smashed it like a pro, little girl! Now you managed to get the hang of it. Anyways, let's train again sometime._ "

After the routine, Natsuki hears applause from Mashiro. Surprised of the academy's chairwoman's appearance, Natsuki greets the latter; who in turn was impressed of her execution of her attack. Then, Shizuru eventually appears. She herself managed to watch her routine in the shadows, much to Natsuki's reaction. "_Wow, Natsuki. I'm impressed; you managed to strike like lightning. No wonder you were so aspired to train and battle with Ryu._", says Shizuru. Natsuki made no, even a slight impression of Shizuru's remarks, only to respond with a smile.

* * *

The next day…

Sakura runs into Natsuki after school. "_What did Nagi asked you about?_", she asked. Sakura answers, "The guy in white hair had told us about the attackers who interrupted your fight with Ryu-san last night." Natsuki already knows that Orphans are lurking around the Fuka Academy, whether it'll be day or night. "_Kuga-san, what you're about to hear could blow your mind. Nagi-san said that he is not the only one controlling the Orphans. He also overheard of a rumor that Shadaloo could take control those things._", says Sakura. Much to Natsuki's surprise what she heard about Shadaloo, "_Shadaloo, never heard of them._", the latter replied. Sakura makes a minor briefing about Shadaloo to Natsuki, "_**Shadaloo**__, or __**Shadowlaw**__; regardless of how you pronounce, is a notorious criminal syndicate responsible of many criminal activities. M. Bison is their leader; he and his men were once trying to lure Ryu-san to some of his traps hopes ruling the world with an iron fist._" Natsuki had finally learned about Shadaloo's possible motives thanks to Sakura's early warning.

* * *

And the following day…

_***BGM:** Super Street Fighter IV Soundtrack - Spunky -SSFIV Arranged- (Theme of Makoto)*_

Sakura decides to bring Natsuki around town to find various opponents. Ryu advises the two to stay out of trouble at all costs; not knowing what possible incidents they will encounter. Sakura rides with Natsuki on her motorcycle as they traverse into the town looking for a challenge. They stop by a near village. "_Sakura, I'm changing clothes. Cover me!_", says Natsuki as she changes to her school uniform. Much to the latter's surprise, "_Kuga-san, next time; don't change clothes in public. Whether if there are people are in front of us or two._" While the two travel on the town, they come across into a dojo. And is said to be run by a girl who practices Rindokan Karate. They entered, but nobody home. However, on their way out someone calls them out. A girl in karate gi and a yellow haichimaki on her neck. She introduces herself as Makoto. Much to Natsuki's surprise, she mistakes the latter for a boy! "_Hey, do I look like a boy to you!?_" Makoto yelled. After a short argument, Makoto issues a challenge to Natsuki; and the latter accepts Makoto's request.

During the battle, Makoto learns the familiar impact from Natsuki's fist. The latter explains that she is currently training with Ryu. Makoto shows impression for Natsuki's abilities; she reveals to the Rindokan martial artist that she is also a HiME. "_Wow, a HiME? I never heard about those kind of persons before._", says Makoto; thinking it was her first time to fight a HiME. Natsuki shows her Element and her Child in front of Makoto, who in turn was amazed that she had never seen one in her life.

* * *

After a brief show and tell, Makoto also tells the story of her business of running her father's dojo. Since her father's death, Makoto's dojo has been floundering and her older brother decided to become a businessman, leaving Makoto to elevate her dojo back to its former glory. In order for her to rebuild the dojo to the way it was, she had participated in a International Fighting Tournament hosted by S.I.N.; referring to the events of _Super Street Fighter IV_. Unfortunately for Makoto, somebody had won the tournament, she decides to rebuild her father's dojo by hand, and make money the old-fashioned way.

Makoto then mentions her first encounter with Ryu a year later **–** referring to the events of _Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike_. She challenges the latter to enhance her dojo's reputation. After her fight with Ryu, the publicity attracts a swarm of potential students to her dojo.

* * *

After hearing Makoto's story, Natsuki couldn't believe how can a mere teenager run a dojo without any guidance from her (Makoto) family relatives. Sakura was even more touched in Makoto's career as a dojo master and a fighter. "_Running a dojo alone could be a difficult task for a young being. Could anyone like him (Ryu) or his master have that in common?_". says Natsuki; her remarks to Makoto's multitasking, she even finds the latter about being her young age and less experience in fighting. However, Natsuki was impressed of Makoto's skill and power, though the latter mentions that she needs a long way to go to reach her potential.

"_By the way, miss. Your name?_", Makoto asks. "_Kuga, Natsuki Kuga._", the latter responds. Makoto continues, "_Kuga-san. I think you are worth remembering. The next time you come back here; I'm sure I won't hold back!_" vowing that Natsuki will return to battle Makoto someday.

* * *

Just then...

A schoolgirl with long fringes appeared before Makoto, Natsuki, and Sakura. She introduces herself as Ibuki, a kunochi residing in the shinobi village south of Makoto's dojo. Ibuki was sent by her clan to ask for help because their village was attack by 'monsters'. Natsuki learns that they were Orphans who were attacking Ibuki's village. Before they could go to the Village of Ninjas, Nagi stalls them momentarily. Since Natsuki mentioned that Nagi has been occasionally summoning Orphans that encourages HiMEs to fight them; when Makoto hears this, she snaps turning herself in bright red in a flash of rage and relentlessly punches Nagi on the face knocking him down. Sakura breaks up the fight; resulting in Makoto returning to her senses. "_Hey! No need to beat the hell out of me, man. I tried to control the Orphans, I think what you're about to be up against may have a mind of their own!_", says Nagi; as he warns Ibuki, Makoto, Natsuki, and Sakura that the Orphans Nagi summoned are being controlled by another entity. Makoto reluctantly decides to spare the latter, saying "_This time I'll spare you. But, the next time you show your face again; don't you ever expect any mercy from me!_"

Nagi left the four girls as they leave the Rindokan dojo and head for the Village of Ninjas.

* * *

*_**BGM**: Super Street Fighter IV Soundtrack **–** Theme of Sakura_*

Upon arriving to the village, they see most of the properties of the village being ransacked by Orphans!

"Oh, no! Those creatures are destroying everything in their sight! We got to stop them!", says Ibuki. As Orphans continue to destroy everything on what they see in the latter's village. "_Duran!_", Natsuki yells as she calls out her Child. "_Alright, then! It's on now!_", yelled Makoto; who is now fuming in rage, ready to fight! All of the four girls engage the Orphans in a mortal combat. On Makoto's side, she decimates every ounce of Orphans on her sight, while in a state of rage; she soundly thrashes all the Orphans one by one. And she relentlessly punches one in the groin, then punches them in the head and torso three more times, and finishes with an upward punch that sends them flying into the air; yelling out the attack's name, "_Seichusen Godanzuki!_".

On Sakura's side, she nails three to five Orphans with the Shinku Hadoken. As another one attempts to ambush her; Ibuki eventually makes the save, giving Sakura time to fight back. Sakura eventually destroyed the Orphan attempting to ambush her with the Haru Ranman.

On Ibuki's side, she continues to fend off many Orphans as she can, from shuriken and kunai throwings, she eventually destroys one by channeling a massive amount of energy and nails the creature with a Raida that discharges the energy out from the Orphan, killing it.

As for Natsuki's case, she orders Duran to freeze them solid by firing Silver Cartridges. However, most Orphans defrost themselves as fast as possible. Leading to Natsuki to let her guard down. On the other hand, she rises up and unleashes a Shinku Hadoken; destroying one of them. Two remaining; Makoto and Ibuki double-teamed and obliterated the second one. Leaving Natsuki to destroy the last one; she unleashes three roundhouse kicks at the latter, whilst yelling "_Shippu Jinraikyaku!_" She then finishes with an ascending Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. A job well-done!

The villagers praised Natsuki and Sakura's actions of saving the village from Orphans. Natsuki, Sakura, and Makoto left the village; Makoto then left the duo as they return to Gouken's dojo.

* * *

As the two returned to the dojo, Sakura recalls to Ryu and company their experience with Makoto and Ibuki. Sakura was enjoying traveling with Natsuki, saying they had a blast. Later, Shizuru appears before Ryu and company. Asking them to explore the academy's campus. Ryu says that he'll explore the area whatever he wants. Leaving Ryu, Natsuki, and Sakura to come along.

* * *

The chapter pans in an unknown stronghold in Thailand was revealed, inside its command center; a man in military uniform with silver plates on his shoulders _**–**_ Bison, asking about the potential about the Orphans that he ordered to capture; when one of his underlings mentioned that a HiME destroyed them in one strike. The dictator gloats in a jubilant way, "_Yes! Yes..! For me, it was Tuesday..._ _All must bow and grovel at my feet, for I represent power you cannot dream of! Now, you will soon realize the true power of the mighty Bison!_" Bison laughs evilly as this chapter ends.

* * *

**Characters:**

-Ryu

-Ken Masters

-Sakura Kasugano

-Gouken

-Natsuki Kuga

-Shizuru Fujino

-Mashiro Kazahana

-Fumi Himeno (debut)

-Nagi Homura (debut)

-Makoto (debut)

-Ibuki (debut)

-M. Bison (debut; only heard)

* * *

**Trivia:**

-As said in Makoto's official profile in Super Street Fighter IV and Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, she is always being mistaken for a boy; much to her dismay.

-The Shippu Jinrai-kyaku used by Natsuki now acts as an EX Tatsumaki. A similar theory for Ryu's Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku which was once a Super Combo back from the Street Fighter Alpha series and crossover games. From Street Fighter III series to Street Fighter X Tekken, it acts as an EX Tatsumaki.

-"Spunky" is the title of Makoto's stage theme in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike.

* * *

**Special Skill Acquired!**

_**"You've learned Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" - **_[via Ryu]

_**Descrpition:** _Natsuki performs a pirouette kick attack in a horizontal direction that deals three times the damage. This attack can be also done in the air.

**NOTE:** Natsuki's version of the Tatsumaki is derived from Ken's version. The difference between Ryu and Ken's Tatsumaki is Ryu's version usually deals one damage, or three. While the latter's version appeared to be a fast one, dealing 3 to 5 hits.

* * *

**EX-Special Acquired!**

**_"You've learned Shippu Jinrai-kyaku!"_** [EX Tatsumaki]

**Description:** _Natsuki moves forward and delivers a low roundhouse kick, two high ones, and another low one, and follows up with a knee hit. Should the knee hit connect, she finishes with a vertical Tatsumaki Senpukyaku to finish the attack._

* * *

_**"You've learned Yoroitoshi!"**_ _**–**_ [from Ibuki]

**Description:** _Natsuki performs an extra-powerful, unblockable Raida attack on the opponent's torso. Or when the Raida still connects, she can still push the energy forward to her elbow which then passes through the enemy and creates a more powerful spherical energy-ball._

* * *

**Author's Note**:

To make Natsuki more badass in the story, making her EX Tatsumaki to look like Ken's Shippu Jinrai-kyaku could be a better idea.

Until then, stay tuned for more Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


	7. The World's Strongest Woman

Street Fighter X Mai-HiME: Stage 7 **– The World's Strongest Woman**

* * *

"_After learning that some Orphans are being controlled by unknown entities thanks to Nagi Homura; Natsuki tries her best on her own to fend off these creatures from attacking the outside; just like what happened to Ibuki's village earlier. At this point, she begins to cross paths with another warrior claiming to be the Strongest Woman of the World __**–**__ Chun-Li._"

* * *

The chapter begins as Nagi returned to Gouken's dojo informing Ryu and company about the incident in Ibuki's village. As mentioned in the previous stage, there are Orphans that he summoned that are implied to be controlled by an unknown entity. Since Nagi mentions that his rumor about Bison was behind all this, Ken and Ryu decides to call for assistance from an Interpol police detective; in this case, Chun-Li.

Meanwhile, in Hong Kong.

Chun-Li recieves a call from Ken that she is needed to investigate the Fuka Academy, though he has not mentioned about the incident in Ibuki's village. "_Don't worry, Ken. I'm on the case._", says Chun-Li. The latter has been off the action for a few years have passed after tracking down Shadaloo, now Chun-Li is aware that her father's killer has been hiding underground and soon will rise up again. "_I have a bad feeling something's happening sinister behind the scenes, could it be Bison is the one's seeking revenge now? I must be on my guard... And I will do whatever it takes to bring justice to my father's soul._", says Chun-Li.

Without further hesitation, Chun-Li departs from Hong Kong as she heads for Japan... Knowing what possible hardships for the Strongest Woman of the World to face.

* * *

The following day, we turn back to Natsuki, as Nagi appears before her...

"_So, you're asking for help from them? How do I expect to believe on those pitiful lies that come out from your mouth?_", Natsuki sneered. Nagi explains that he was not in control of the Orphans that attacked Ibuki's village. "_It's the truth Natsuki-chan! Whether you believe it or not, It's possible Shadaloo has been capturing Orphans to attack anything they can see._", Nagi responds vehemently. Natsuki eventually learns from Nagi that Shadaloo's leader, M. Bison is using an evil telekinetic power known as "_Psycho Power_"; that it is implied that Bison was capturing Orphans to do his bidding. The argument ends as Natsuki leaves Nagi as she heads to the dojo.

She later finds Ryu being guided with Student Council officers Reito Kanzaki, Shizuru Fujino, and Haruka Suzushiro. Natsuki stays in the shadows, while Ryu tours the entire academy with Shizuru, Reito, and Haruka. Ryu's impression for the academy is outstanding as ever. While many students from middle to high school greeted the world warrior, they continually cheer at him as Ryu continues on the tour with the student council officers.

* * *

After school, Natsuki heads to the docks, looking on to the waters. "_So the man Nagi mention uses telekinesis to control minds of a living materials like humans and animals? Since what kind of a being of evil would allude to this?_", Natsuki asks herself. Natsuki heads back to town, as she sees Shiho Munakata being attacked by street thugs, Yuuichi tries to fend off the hooligans; but to no avail. Natsuki instructs the two to leave and she fights the criminals relentlessly.

After this street fight, a woman with the familiar Chinese clothing and ox-horns on her hair appears before Natsuki. Introducing herself as Chun-Li.

The latter insists to Natsuki she is too young to engage in street fights, much to Natsuki's dismay. Chun-Li then threatens to arrest Natsuki after the latter learns she is a police officer from the Interpol. "_You're coming with me, young lady! You're going to be charge with juvenile deliquency and insulting an officer!_"  
, says Chun-Li. Natsuki refuses to listen to policewoman's order, as she says the hard way instead, causing an epic fight!

* * *

*_**BGM:** "Honest Eyes" by Black Tide_*

"Duran!", yelled Natsuki as she summons her Child and her Element. Chun-Li prepares on her stance. The latter orders Duran fire a Silver Cartridge on Chun-Li; Chun-Li then manages to defend herself from a barrage of icicles with her familiar Lightning Kick.

_(Hate! __I'm filled with hate...)_  
_(And you will regret! __How did i get so lost?)_

During the brawl_, _Chun-Li gains the upper hand, then Natsuki counters with a Shoryuken! Upon taking damage, Chun-Li asks where did she learn the move; with Natsuki refusing to reply.

_(Fight! __I'll win this fight,)_  
_ (Pull myself out! S__ave myself at all cost!)_

Natsuki's Tatsumaki then collides with Chun-Li's Spinning Bird Kick, ala-Beyblade style. To add insult to injury; Natsuki alludes her impression to Chun-Li, "_You got flexible legs! You should've been a cheerleader!_" Chun-Li replies, "_Why you...!_" as she kicks Natsuki in the face.

_(How? __How'd we come this far?_)  
_ (Why did we survive?_)  
_ (I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes_)  
_ Where did we go wrong? __What did we not see?_)  
_ (I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes)_

During the battle, the publicity attracts a swarm of male students (including Masashi Takeda; a student who is attracted to Natsuki despite of her rejections) from Fuka Academy watching the fight. Most of the students are cheering for Natsuki, including Takeda; while few are cheering for Chun-Li. "_You've got a lot of fans following you, little girl! Say, I'm quite impressed! You kinda reminded me of Ryu._", says Chun-Li. Natsuki was thrilled that she fought a woman who is claimed to be the strongest in the world, Chun-Li then points to the spectators; "_All men bow before me! I'm the strongest woman in the world!_" Natsuki then gloats, "_Strongest Woman of the World!? Don't make me laugh!_" Chun-Li, have heard enough of Natsuki's insults, continues the fight!

_(Scorn! __The Things I've done,_)  
_ (Have left me scared!_)  
_ (I broke down every wall!_)

_ (Disgrace! __A victim of... __My own disgrace!_)  
_ (I'll Rise Above it all!)_

As rowdy cheering echo around the fight, Natsuki knocks Chun-Li over the wall with the familiar high-blade leg kick used by Ryu. And so by doing it, the spectators eventually notice Natsuki's panties! Due to the fact she engages Chun-Li wearing her school uniform instead of wearing any karate outfit; the spectators fainted in epistaxis (nosebleeding), including Takeda. Natsuki is in a compromising position as she sees a corpse of men fainting while their nose are filled with blood in the middle of the fight; this prompts Chun-Li to launch her _Tensei-Ranka_ at the latter, however, the shockwave misses. The fight continues...

_ (Give what's rightfully mine!_)  
_ (It was marks to yours)_

_(How? __How'd we come this far?_)  
_ (Why did we survive?_)  
_ (I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes_)  
_ Where did we go wrong? __What did we not see?_)  
_ (I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes)_

___(My path is clearer through honest eyes)_  
_ (My will is stronger through honest eyes)_  
_(My path is clearer through honest eyes)_  
_ (My will is stronger through honest eyes)_

_____(I'm taking my, m__y life back!)_  
_ (This I say each day!)_

To make the battle a little more epic, both combatants unleash their Shinku Hadoken and Kikosho at each other respectively, though they are both unfazed. Followed by more aerial raves, from airborne Tatsumaki's, Tenshokyakus, and more Lightning Kicks!___  
_

_(How? __How'd we come this far?_)  
_ (Why did we survive?_)  
_ (I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes_)  
_ Where did we go wrong? __What did we not see?_)  
_ (I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes)_

___(I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes)_  
_ (I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes)_  
_ (I'd rather live my life through Honest_)  
_ (Life through Honest Eyes_)

_______(I'm taking my, m__y life back!)  
_(I'm taking my, m_y life back!)_

* * *

The battle lasted the whole day and eventually ends with both combatants are exhausted...

Natsuki ends up sitting on the floor, as Chun-Li helps her to get back up on her feet. Then, Ryu and Ken finally appeared as they managed to look for Chun-Li. Ken and Ryu are both surprised as Natsuki fought Chun-Li; in which attracted the attention of students from Fuka Academy.

Returning to Gouken's dojo, Natsuki felt happy that she had to fight a woman who is claimed to be the strongest of the world. Outside, she sees Chun-Li discussing with Ken and Ryu about the incident in Ibuki's village. After the discussion, Chun-Li also talked to Natsuki about her purpose as a policewoman and a fighter; to bring justice to her father's death at the hands of Shadaloo. And she mentions that she has adopt many children, in order to live a life of teaching martial arts to kids. Chun-Li says that she will not also stop her duties until Bison is taken out for good. The chapter ends as Natsuki puts her differences with Chun-Li aside as they high-five with their fists.

* * *

**Characters:**

-Ryu

-Ken Masters

-Sakura Kasugano

-Gouken

-Yuuichi Tate

-Nagi Homura

-Chun-Li (debut)

-Shiho Munakata (debut)

-Masashi Takeda (debut)

-Shizuru Fujino

-Reito Kanzaki (debut)

-Haruka Suzushiro (debut)

* * *

**Trivia:**

-When Natsuki executes Ryu's Joudan Sokutou-geri, as her panties were noticed by spectators; including Takeda, resulting them to faint while nosebleeding, is a reference in the first Chapter of the Mai-HiME manga when Yuuichi Tate witnessed a scuffle between Natsuki and Mai, with Tate notice both of the girls' undergarments exposed on the bottom.

* * *

**Special Skill Acquired!**

_**"You've learned Joudan Sokutou-geri!"**_ **–** [from Ryu]

_**Description:** Natsuki performs a stepping side kick that sends the foe bouncing over walls._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Having the song "Honest Eyes" by Black Tide be a background music during the Natsuki vs. Chun-Li fight would be worth awesome and badass.

Until then, stay tuned for more Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


	8. Winds of Mischief

Street Fighter X Mai-HiME: Stage 8 – **Winds of Mischief**

* * *

"_With Ryu and company manage to gain knowledge about Orphans, they have to face the possibilities when to encounter them. Since Orphans can be dangerous in combat, they can be perverts, too. So, ladies be careful with your important things in your locker room such as underwear._"

* * *

The chapter begins inside the classroom as Mai groans in boredom during a class, the professor says to Mai she has to hold on to make the lesson more interesting.

Meanwhile... During a swimming class, Natsuki is practicing her swimming there. Many are looking after her ability. "_Wow, Kuga-san what proportions! She's like a model, alright!_", one of the swimmers said.

After the swimming session, inside the girls' locker room; one of the girls were shocked that one of their undergarments are gone! Much to everyone's surprise, Natsuki inspects her locker, and notices that her stuff has been stolen as well!

* * *

Meanwhile, we look back with Mai and Mikoto accompanied with Ryu and Sakura. Sakura eventually learns about the "lingerie burglar" incident from one of the few students inside the academy. At the same time, Ryu also learns that Natsuki has a swimming class, though she is unaware of this situation, though it is implied earlier that **BOTH** her bra and panties are stolen! "_Ryu-san, if only we had to warn Kuga-san about this incident._", says Sakura that if only she had warned the latter earlier. Interestingly, Mikoto is still a middle school student somewhat 9-10 years of age, though Sakura has to determine that Mikoto is wearing any bra, much to Mai and Sakura's surprise; Mikoto is not wearing one yet!

After lunch, Sakura goes to warn Chun-Li, who is sitting on the park bench outside the Fuka Academy campus, and talking with Nagi Homura; the boy who has knowledge about Orphans. Both Chun-Li and Sakura learn that the Orphans have a tendency to steal human belongings such as underwear, clothes, etc. Nagi insists to Chun-Li that he has nothing to do with it although he has been summoning Orphans to encourage the HiMEs to fight them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lobby with wish ribbons, Masashi Takeda; who was first seen watching Natsuki and Chun-Li's fight from the previous day was with Reito Kanzaki talking about Yuuichi Tate returning to the Kendo club. Reito recommends the latter to talk with Shizuru about this; just as out of nowhere, Reito leaves Takeda behind as Natsuki appears before him. Takeda asks about the swimming class that Natsuki attended earlier, but the latter; as her face turns red, forces him to move out of the way. But Takeda is standing still!

However, Mai, Mikoto, Ken, Ryu, and Sakura appear before Takeda and Natsuki. When Mikoto looks into Natsuki, she attempts to fight her; but Ryu and Ken try to stop her, as Mikoto was about to prepare for battle, the wind just blew up hard! The wind is too strong, it even blew Natsuki's skirt up in front of Ryu, Ken, Sakura, Mai and Mikoto! Takeda bleeds his nose profusely and faints, leaving Natsuki to scream in humiliation; that caused Ryu and Ken to cover their ears!

* * *

In the girl's bathroom, Mai and Sakura laughed hysterically regarding what happened moments ago. Natsuki tells the two to cut it out, Mai and Sakura eventually lent the latter their undergarments in place of the ones she (Natsuki) had lost earlier.

Mai then asks Natsuki about the HiMEs and Orphans, on Natsuki's behalf; Ryu decides to explain everything, including Orphans that are being controlled by Shadaloo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruka has overheard about the lingerie burglar incident, she determines that she'll capture a suspect for herself. And she is somewhat dismayed that she has to work this mess out instead of Shizuru.

So, she decides to assemble a student council police force to apprehend the suspect.

* * *

We turn back with Natsuki; this time accompanied with Ryu. The latter asks about the incident, thinking that he is somewhat positive that Orphans may have something to do of stealing girls' underwear. Though Natsuki is somewhat aware of this either. And again, Ryu and Natsuki managed to run into Takeda again, who has recently finished with kendo classes, when a small creature appeared on the latter's eyes; it just left him a panty on his face!

"_Hey! That's my...!_", Natsuki yelled. Takeda denies that he has nothing to do with the incident.

"_Why you...!_" Natsuki snaps.

"_Shin!_", She punches Takeda on the abdomen, followed by delivering a jaw-rattling uppercut, and then...

"_Shoryuken!_" as she performs that very move, sending the latter skyward.

***_K._**_**O.**! You don't see moves like that everyday, folks!_*

After beating Takeda to a pulp, a group of Student Council police captured him. "_Well done, Kuga-san. HQ, we have captured a suspect! Please advice._" one of the S.C. policemen said.

Ryu in the other hand, was amazed of Natsuki's execution of one of his super combos; the **Shin Shouryuu-ken**.

"_Amazing, Natsuki. This is just first time you've experienced the Shin Shoryuken! Tell me if you've seen any greater force!_"

"_Why thanks for that impression, Ryu. I'm sure Takeda's going to get what he deserve._", Natsuki replied.

Meanwhile in the Lindem Baum Restaurant, Mai is currently on her part-time work. As Yuuichi and Shiho came in for a snack, Sakura appears and warns Mai that a suspect has been captured. Much to Yuuichi's surprise, he learns via call from cellphone that Takeda was captured!

Meanwhile in the Students' Council room, Ryu along with Natsuki negotiated with Shizuru and Reito about what is on Takeda's mind. Only to find out that Takeda was being framed, and Haruka and Yukino got carried away with the situation. Reito's remarks of Natsuki using the **_Shin Shoryuken_** on Takeda was somewhat a typical reactivity of self-defense.

But, Ryu warns Natsuki about creating any physicality or collateral damage on anyone could trigger expulsion from school. Shizuru says its only fine because there are some women (other than Natsuki) have a tendency to react violently when embarrassed. Later, they learn that Takeda refuses to confess the crime he committed, he was sent to the chapel instead.

* * *

Later the two nights ago, as Sakura learns it is obvious that Orphans are behind of stealing the lingeries in the locker room. So, Ryu and company (sans Chun-Li) decide to surprise them in the apartment, all are hanging are girls' underwears on the outside!

When midnight came, Natsuki eventually was surprised of an Orphan close to her face! Causing Ryu and company to wake up, Natsuki then summons Duran to give chase to the swarm of Orphans mugging lingerie, Ryu, Ken, Sakura, Mai, and Mikoto tagged along.

*_**BGM**: Super Street Fighter IV Soundtrack **–** Theme of Chun-Li*_

Upon cornering a gauntlet of Orphans, it is Natsuki is eventually cornered. Thus, the brigade of miniature Orphans begin to form into two monstrous beings, stomping Duran flat and Natsuki catching her guard down. Eventually, the cavalry comes for the save as Mai, Sakura, and Mikoto stall one of the two giant Orphans. Followed by Ryu and Ken delivering a proverbial Shoryuken to the other one! Mai and Mikoto finished one of the Orphans, while the other one is still breathing; additional reinforcements are also closing in! Another cavalry of warriors composed of Chun-Li, Makoto, and Ibuki. Retribution begins as Ibuki has forgotten to return the favor to Natsuki by taking out one of the Orphans with Makoto.

To make the odds even, in this case, a Crossover Combination! Natsuki, Chun-Li, Ryu, Ken, Mikoto, and Ibuki finish the last remaining Orphan by performing their Ultra Combos (with Natsuki's execption, first) respectively; Chun-Li starts with the Tensei-Ranka, Ibuki with the Kasumi Suzaku, Ryu with the Metsu Hadoken, Mikoto performing Chun-Li's Tensei-Ranka via Miroku, Ken then with the Shinryuken; allowing Natsuki to finish it by firing Silver Cartridge that obliterated the lingerie stealing culprits.

_***UNCANNY!***_

The chapter ends as after the Orphans are destroyed, leaving a rain of girls underwear that are highly torn to shreds; much to Natsuki's dismay.

* * *

**Characters:**

-Ryu

-Ken Masters

-Sakura Kasugano

-Chun-Li

-Makoto

-Ibuki

-Mai Tokiha

-Natsuki Kuga

-Mikoto Minagi

-Nagi Homura

-Yuuichi Tate

-Masashi Takeda

-Shiho Munakata

-Shizuru Fujino

-Reito Kanzaki

-Haruka Suzushiro

* * *

**Trivia:**

-This chapter is the reminiscent of the fourth episode of the Mai-HiME anime.

-Mikoto's Element (and later Child), Miroku is named after the same name of the perverted monk in InuYasha.

-When Natsuki executes the Shin Shoryuken on Takeda is based on the animation in the Street Fighter III games, she always yells the "Shin!" part after the second uppercut lands.

* * *

**_"You've learned Shin Shoryuken!"_** – [from Ryu; **Natsuki**]

_**Description:** Natsuki punches on the target's abdomen with concussive force, followed with a jaw-rattling uppercut; then launching the opponent into the air with a Shoryuken_.

_**"You've got Shinryuken!"**_ – [from Ken; **Mai**]

_**Description:** Mai can summon Ken in order to execute this move. However, Ken can use the attack in two ways._

_1. Ken performs a flaming Shoryuken in a vertical corkscrew motion that singes nearby opponents (even on the air) caught by the attack.  
_

_2. IF the opponent is close and on the ground, Ken will start with a Shoryuken, a flying hook kick, 3 more kicks aimed at the legs, chest and head. He then throws another kick to the chest before landing a jumping kick to foul the opponent's balance, and finishes the combo by turning and throwing a Shoryuken that transitions into the familiar spiral of flames._

_**"You've learned Tensei-Ranka!"**_ – [from Chun-Li; **Mikoto**]

_**Description:**_ _This attack can be done in two ways._

_1. Mikoto can summon Chun-Li, and will leap straight up in the air and perform a Hazanshu; however it is different in that it generates shockwaves around her as she flips in mid-air and produces a very large impact along the ground in front of her when her leg slams into the ground._

_2. Or Mikoto will slam her sword; Miroku, violently into the ground that generates the familiar shockwaves around her as she flips in mid-air and produces a very large impact along the ground in front of her when she slams Miroku into the ground._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The fourth episode of Mai-HiME anime was my favorite. In this chapter, I decided to have Ryu, Ken, and company get involve in this mess.

Until then, stay tuned for Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


	9. Sudden Terror

Street Fighter X Mai-HiME: Stage 9 – **Sudden Terror**

* * *

"_With Chun-Li finally investigating the Fuka Academy, she then asks Natsuki a favor to find an American airman who is now re-assigned to the Joint Special Operations Command – Guile, who has arrived to Japan to join Chun-Li's investigation regarding the Orphans. Natsuki; accompanied by Shizuru set out to find Guile. On the other hand, after hiding underground for few years; M. Bison is back with a vengeance, bringing terror to those who oppose him. What devious plot does the dictator have now?_"

* * *

The chapter begins as Chun-Li was negotiating with Masahiro in private regarding the incident happened in Ibuki's village a couple of days ago. The latter mentions that Nagi has lost ability to tame Orphans, that resulted an unknown entity to control them. Chun-Li explains everything that she had heard from Nagi that its possible that Shadowlaw is responsible of capturing Orphans; and they are used to commit any criminal activity. Masahiro was surprised of this situation, that she is reminded by Chun-Li to heighten the security of their school; not knowing when Shadaloo _**will**_ strike...

Natsuki arrives in the chairwoman's office, asking about the Orphan attack incident in Ibuki's village. Chun-Li refuses to answer Natsuki's questions since the negotiations are in private. So, Natsuki was asked by Chun-Li to find an American working with the Special Operations Command who has recently arrived in Japan two days ago. "_Natsuki, is it? I want you to ask a favor; I'm not yet finished with the investigation yet, I have called a man from the J-SOC to dispatch one of their operatives here in Japan. His name is Commander William Guile; an US Air Force field operator, he has been on a hot trail against Shadaloo. He is in the airbase north of the academy._", says Chun-Li.

Before Natsuki could set on to find Guile, Shizuru overhears the latter's conversation with Chun-Li. In addition, Chun-Li insists that Natsuki can't go alone; so she decides to have Shizuru on her back.

Natsuki and Shizuru went to Gouken's dojo, with Natsuki seeking approval from Gouken to fulfill a favor from Chun-Li; Gouken approves this, as Shizuru and Natsuki prepare for this mission. Before they can set out, Ken also tells about Guile, he mentions that he has been family rivals with the latter.

Natsuki and Shizuru finally took off, preparing for the next confrontation!

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Shadaloo base in Thailand; M. Bison was planning for an attack in the Fuka Academy in hopes of capturing Orphans. And is also aware that those people who are against him (namely Chun-Li and Guile) are on the trail, knowing they are growing restless to bring their brand of justice against him. "_Hmph, did those pitiful fools try their best to stop me!? They will soon fail._", the dictator sneered. One of his subordinates confirms their preparations, "_Lord Bison, all units are fully dispatched. The Dolls' memory are now reprogrammed._" The satisfied Bison orders to commence their attack imminent after the preparations are complete, and then immediately chant "_Yes! Yes!_", and then laughs maniacally.

* * *

Natsuki and Shizuru soon arrive the airbase, asking the guards that they are looking for Guile. Guile appears before them.

"_Chun-Li sent you, right?_", he asks.

Natsuki explains everything relating to the incidents that the Orphans have made, including what happened to Ibuki's village.

"_Regarding the incident from that village, we heard possible rumors that Shadaloo is behind all this._"

"_Shadaloo!? You mean Bison?_", Guile asked. "_I think I'm going to approve your answer kid. Bison's been hiding underground; I don't even know what evil schemes will that son of a bitch is trying to pull._"

Natsuki continues, "_So, you know him?_" Guile answers the latter's question that he has been seeking vengeance against M. Bison for a very long time; to avenge a befallen friend.

"_I've lost a friend... And I thought he would've returned home in one piece, but what I see he risked his life for the good of justice, and now I wasted so much time waiting for him. And for that, I had no choice to avenge his soul, whether he would be dead or alive. But, even if I try to get my hands on Bison, I will do whatever it takes to find justice for the friend of mine._"

* * *

After a brief discussion, Guile decides to come with Natsuki and Shizuru to return to Chun-Li. But, from a distance, they hear an explosion.

Returning to Gouken's dojo; Natsuki, Shizuru, and Guile see a swarm of helicopters appearing above them.

"_Those choppers, that sign... No! It can't be...!_"

"_Commander Guile, what the hell is going on?_", Natsuki asked.

When they find out about the helicopters in the sky were turned out to be Shadaloo! And is heading straight for the Fuka Academy.

Chun-Li appears, along with her are Ken, Ryu, Reito, Masahiro and Fumi, followed by Mai, Sakura and Mikoto thereafter.

"_Guile, it's Bison! I have a bad feeling he is sending a message to us._", says Chun-Li. And she was positive of the previous incidents relating to the Orphans.

Nagi later appears before the gang, and warns that Shadaloo has took many students inside the academy hostaged!

"_Chun-Li, commander Guile, I have terrible news; Bison and his men got many students inside hostage!_"

Guile and Chun-Li decides to save the students in captive, Natsuki decides to come along, but Mai insists she want to come; worried that her brother Takumi is still trapped.

"_Mai, this is going to be dangerous, so stay on me at all costs!_", then points to Shizuru and Sakura, "_Shizuru, this place is too dangerous, stay here. I'll be back._"

* * *

*_**BGM:** Street Fighter Alpha 3 Soundtrack - Brave or Grave (Theme of Final M. Bison)_*

The cavalry composed of Natsuki, Mai, Chun-Li, and Guile fight their way within the facilities of the Fuka Academy campus, fending off a gauntlet of Shadaloo grunts, saving all the captives. With one exception, Takumi. Mai attempts to reach the his classroom, only to be in the hands of M. Bison!

The dictator threatens Mai if she attempts to get close, Takumi dies. "_Stop right where you are, child! One false move or your brother will perish!_"

"_Bison, let go of the child!_", says Guile. The dictator challenges Guile to a fair fight, Bison gains the upper hand throughout the fight; until the odds are even.

Natsuki comes to the save, giving Bison a mouthful of his own medicine, until he rises up again. Bison nails Natsuki with his Psycho Crusher, then Shadowgeist comes to take on Natsuki, and escapes with Takumi under his grasp.

"_Today is the day that I have my own revenge, Guile! And for the day Bison graced into this pitiful academy was the most important day of your lives! For me, it was Tuesday..._"

* * *

The chapter ends as Mai breaks down emotionally after failing to save Takumi. Mai vows that she will try her best to save her younger brother at the hands of Shadaloo.

* * *

**Characters:**

-Ryu  
-Ken Masters-Sakura Kasugano  
-Chun-Li  
-Guile (debut)  
-M. Bison  
-Mai Tokiha  
-Natsuki Kuga  
-Shizuru Fujino  
-Nagi Homura  
-Reito Kanzaki  
-Masahiro Kazahana  
-Fumi Himeno

* * *

**Trivia:**

-When Bison says in the end, "_Today is the day that I have my own revenge, Guile! And for the day Bison graced into this pitiful academy was the most important day of your lives! For me, it was Tuesday..._", references a line Bison said in reply to Chun-Li's accusation of destroying her village in the movie. ("_I'm sorry. I don't remember any of it.[...] For you the day Bison graced your village was the most important day of your life. For me? It was Tuesday."_)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Stage 10 will be out by the next two weeks, for some reasons I still need to focus in my examinations and other school projects. This week, I'll be focusing on the character profiles for a while.

Until then, stay tuned for Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


	10. A Long Way To Go

Street Fighter X Mai-HiME: Stage 10 – **A Long Way To Go**

* * *

"_After Shadaloo attacked the Fuka Academy, and then abducted Mai's younger brother Takumi. Mai is struggling for the sake of rescuing her brother from the clutches of the evil M. Bison. As Ryu and company overhearing Mai's purpose to rescue her brother, Gouken decides to ask Ryu to bring the three HiMEs on their travels to acquaint many warriors from all over the world about their powers. Before the HiMEs could set up on their quest with Ryu, they must ask an approval from the academy's chairperson, Mashiro._"

* * *

Meanwhile, two days after the Shadaloo incident in the Fuka Academy, chairwoman Masahiro Kazahana wasn't expecting this would happen. The academy's security wasn't prepared for the worst... Don't forget, Shadaloo had already got their hands on Mai's younger brother, Takumi. Causing Mai to break down emotionally after failing to rescue her brother from the evil dictator, M. Bison.

Back in Gouken's dojo, Natsuki is still training with Ken and Ryu. Natsuki herself was not yet prepared to confront a man who is so dangerous he can even control others' minds.

"_That Bison is a dangerous man... I've never seen such abuse of power within him. So, this is what Shadaloo is trying to pull?"_, Natsuki asked.

Ryu also told Natsuki that he had also experienced confronting Bison (referring to the events during Street Fighter Alpha 3). "_Bison can be a formidable opponent, but he will do anything to gain absolute power; as far as I'm concerned, he is not relying on his fists, but all the telekinetic power he has acquired._"

Natsuki felt guilty that she wasn't prepared enough to face a very dangerous man, and failed to save Mai's brother. Speaking of Mai, she has been not in the mood for two days; until she pleads for Masahiro for a leave of absence to set on a journey to find Takumi.

Ryu eventually overhears Mai's intentions, so he decides to bring not only Mai, but Natsuki and Mikoto to travel all over the world to meet many warriors; Ken and Sakura would tag along.

* * *

Ryu went into the chairwoman's office, mentioning that he would also like to help Mai of rescuing her brother. "_I have heard about her intentions of rescuing her brother; we can help. It's our fault that her (Mai) brother got involved into this mess._", says Ryu. Masahiro replies, "_It's fine, Ryu-san. So, if Mai-chan wants to save her brother from the hands of that evil Bison, I'll decide to let her be. But first, you need to tell the three girls to prepare for their journey. Please, Ryu-san; keep them company at all times on your quest._"

After Ryu went out of the office, Natsuki appears before him. The latter overhears she, along with Mai and Mikoto will go on a journey with him, Ken and Sakura to find Takumi. "_So, did the chairwoman made an approval?_", Natsuki asked.

Ryu was positive of Masahiro's decision, but before that, Ryu advices Natsuki to prepare her important things before setting on, such as clothes, money, passport, and currency. Back with Mai, Ken informs the latter that Masahiro approved her request, thanks to Ryu.

"_We don't have time to waste! I must save my brother, no matter what the cost will be._"

Mai finally comes to her senses, so she decides to prepare everything before she can meet Ryu and the rest. Mikoto then overhears Mai's situation, and then decides to come.

* * *

While Ryu explores the Fuka Academy campus, he decides to stop by into the student council office with Shizuru.

Shizuru was also grateful to Ryu for training Natsuki the 'Shotokan' fighting style. And then, she also explains about her closeness to Natsuki.

"_Natsuki is the only person who I can open up with... I met her when I'm still in third year in middle school; she was first year that time. She is a lonely one, and she has nothing to do with me. And for that, I begin to think some things about her, she is beautiful. But for now, she needs a lot of time for herself. Soon, I just want to wait for a smile on her face._"

Ryu replies, "_So, you do care a lot about her. Hmm... If you like her that much; although she remains unaware of it, just keep it up. I know she'll have something for you in return._"

Ryu later leaves the student council office to find the three girls, "_Thanks for the time, Shizuru, is it...?_"

"_Yes, if you see Natsuki, send my regards to her._"

"_Don't worry. I'll be sure to let her know._", Ryu replies.

* * *

By evening, Mai, Mikoto, and Natsuki gathered in Gouken's dojo; seeing to it that they have already prepared everything they need (such as clothing, plane tickets, passports, and local currency.), and before they set out on a journey with Ryu, Ken, Sakura, and Chun-Li.

Gouken then warns them of the possible impending dangers that will come to them anytime, yet they need to be on their guard.

After the discussion, Chun-Li receives a call from Guile that he'll be giving the party a lift once they are fully prepared. But first, Ryu and Natsuki should try visiting a dojo run by the Mizukami clan. However, before that, Natsuki wants to test her own strength and abilities and asks Gouken to spar with her.

"_Hmm, so you really want to test both of your abilities and strength? Very well, for I have never faced a HiME like you before. But, you should be an interesting opponent._", says Gouken.

"_Before you could face me, child. I suggest you better warm yourself up before our battle begins tomorrow._"

* * *

**Characters:**

-Ryu  
-Ken Masters  
-Chun-Li  
-Sakura Kasugano  
-Guile (only heard)  
-Gouken  
-Mai Tokiha  
-Natsuki Kuga  
-Shizuru Fujino  
-Mashiro Kazahana

* * *

**Author's note:**

Just only a warm up before Natsuki should face Gouken.

Until then, stay tuned for Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


	11. Insightful Ways

Street Fighter X Mai-HiME: Stage 11 – **Insightful Ways**

* * *

"_Before Ryu and the gang could bring the three HiMEs into the path of the world warriors; Natsuki first decides to test her strength and abilities. What trials should be put to test on her?_"

* * *

The chapter begins as Natsuki recalling the flashbacks of her first loss against Ryu, and the failed attempt to rescue Takumi from Bison. At the same time, she recalls her past; the moment she and her mother fall into a freak accident.

Ryu stays in the shadows behind Natsuki looking on. "_I wonder what's on the mind of that child... She must've experienced something bitter back in her past. I've got to let master ask her about this._" Ryu said as he observes Natsuki's meditation.

"_What is it, Ryu?_", Gouken asked. As the latter learns about something that fester within Natsuki; its the bitterness that dwells within her.

* * *

Later that night, Gouken comes to Natsuki asking about her purpose of fighting.

"_What's the matter child? You look bothered from the inside out._", he asked. To which Natsuki replies, "_Your point?_"

Natsuki's vehement responds sparked Gouken to provide an advice to the cold beauty. What came out of Gouken's mind that a heart full of anger and bitterness could bring Natsuki into a dark place of no return.

"_All the power in the world cannot expunge your grief. And at the same time, you know in your heart that anger only impedes on your journey, child. What truly made you to seek revenge? For a loss in your family?_"

"_I've lost my mother._", Natsuki responds. "_The reason why I sought my revenge against the people of the First District. My mother is a researcher there, when we got into a freak accident; I found myself into a place of no return._" Natsuki reveals her purpose of fighting is to defeat anyone who has a connection with the First District; much to Gouken's surprise.

However, Gouken, in the other hand; was dismayed about Natsuki's actions. Not knowing that her desire for vengeance may contaminate her compassion as a person.

"_You must not overdo with such desire, Natsuki. But... rethink what you are doing, young one. You cannot run from yourself forever._", he said.

Then, Ryu comes in to help. "_You cannot run from who you are. Fighting won't provide the solace you seek._"

_"How can I ever get a move on from my past? I did all the things that weren't meant to happen._" Natsuki says, as she feels regrets of her actions of attacking the likes of Mai and Mikoto, and her failed attempt to save the latter's brother from Bison.

"_Don't feel that way, Natsuki. I know you are still the way you are. Besides, you still need a long way to go to continue your quest. But what master said, you need to place your vengeful desires on the sidelines._", says Ryu.

Then, Gouken continues, "_...exactly, my dear. Until you rid your heart of anger, your growth will remain forever stunted._"

"_I had a student once who main purpose is to seek revenge against a man who killed his father, when I'm aware of it; I had no choice but to expel him from my dojo. That is the reason why I do not tolerate such negative emotions._", says Gouken as he tells a story of his once student, Dan Hibiki, who was kicked out of Gouken's dojo after finding out his motives.

"_But, never forget those who support and nurture you, child. Whether those people who took you in, and the people around you who come to your aid, such as ourselves._"

* * *

After accepting Gouken and Ryu's advices, Natsuki feels she's waking up from a long nightmare.

"_Now I'm beginning to realize what did that old man said. I'm feeling to wake up from such nightmares. But, I have to worry about it less._"

"_...and the power that I have as a HiME. Whether be a blessing or a curse; what Ryu said, I have longer way to go until I begin to reach the extent of my potential._"

As Natsuki sits outside the dojo, Ryu appears. Giving her a plate of dumplings Gouken made.

"_Here, it might fill up your belly, kid._"

"_Gee. Thanks a lot, Ryu._"

Natsuki comments to Ryu about his master giving fruitful and positive advices, "_Your master is nothing more but an excellent teacher, will it be by words and actions. Now, I'm beginning to realize from what I've done._"

"_See? Master had taught us in many ways about the limitations of human life. Whether in the environment of fighting, or by emotions within._", says Ryu.

And of that note, Natsuki begins to realize about the words of Gouken, she is planning to challenge the elderly warrior. To which Gouken had accepted earlier.

* * *

But, before that.

Natsuki stays in the shadows with Ryu, talking to her professor, Mr. Kaiji Sakomizu. The professor is seen doing his gardening activities, as the conversation begins...

"_So, Natsuki. How are you been holding up with the Ansatsuken dojo? I heard you've been training there with the students there._"

Natsuki responds, "_It's a long story, I met a famous warrior, and even his master... By the way, I'll be out for a long journey. I was asked by Mai to rescue her brother from Shadaloo._"

"_Hmm, you'll be exploring the world with that famous warrior on your side? Anyways, good luck and be careful. Since you're already aware about Shadaloo, you guys need to watch on each others' backs._", Mr. Sakomizu says.

* * *

The following day, the time has come...

Natsuki, clad in her aikido outfit is prepared to test her strength. With Gouken finally prepared to step into the ring against a HiME. The two combatants set on their stances as Ryu, Ken, and Sakura look on...

"_No illusion is safe when bathed under the pure light of the moon..._", as Natsuki says this line.

With Gouken saying the second one, "_...Now is the time to test your strength!_"

* * *

*_Are you ready, **FIGHT!**_*

***_BGM: Super Street Fighter IV Soundtrack - Theme of Gouken_***

Gouken gains the first attack, thereafter, Natsuki and Gouken exchanged blows as this sequence follows:

Gouken: [Stand] [M] Punch (blocked), [Crouch] [M] Kick

Natsuki: [Crouch] [M] Punch, [Crouch] [M] Punch, [Crouch] [H] Kick

Without any time to waste, Natsuki orders Duran to load and fire Silver Cartridge. Duran takes aim and fires. As icicles head straight for Gouken, he counters.

"_Senkugoshoha!_", as he performed the EX version of that move. Turning all the icicles into freezing dust.

"_An EX Special?_", Natsuki asked. As she jumps into the air, on what possible attacks she may encounter.

Unbeknownst to Gouken, Natsuki jumps over the air and perform an Airborne Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, followed with a close standing heavy kick, then followed by a Shin Shoryuken. Natsuki's used Gouken's own move against him, sending him in midair; Gouken, in the other hand is unfazed, as both combatants land on the ground safely.

Gouken praises the HiME's ability to use Ryu's special attacks. "_Outstanding. When you understand the source of your power, the meaning of battle follows. Since you are that kind of HiME to adopt and learn an ounce of our power._"

To which Natsuki replies, "_Your advices have meaning, old man. That's why I've come here to test both my abilities and physical strength._"

"_I maybe old, but my time is far from over!_", says Gouken. As the battle continues...

"_Here I come! Denjin..._", as Gouken is about to unleash what appears to be Denjin Hadoken. Natsuki is yet to prepare for the worst...

"._..Hadoken!_", as Gouken yells the name of that very move, Natsuki easily avoids this attack. Only to be flanked with a Kinjite Shoryuken.

Natsuki, now back on her feet manages to get the upper hand as her attack sequence follows; [Jump] [H] Kick, [Stand] [H] Punch, Shoryuken, Focus Attack-Dash Cancel, and charges the large familiar Hadoken Ryu uses.

"_Shinkuu... Hadoken!_", upon performing that very move.

_***STYLISH!***_

* * *

Much to the surprise of Ryu and company, they were amazed on how Natsuki can use an EX Special and do a focus cancel.

"_Hey, Ryu-san. Does the sequence of your attack do followup with that kind of timing?_", Sakura asked.

To which Ryu replies, "_Yeah, it goes like that._"

* * *

Natsuki then attacks Gouken with these sequence follows: Airborne Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, [Crouch] [M] Punch, [EX] Hadoken, Shin Shoryuken (this time missing the first hit, becoming a Kinjite Shoryuken.)

_***DUDE!***_

As the Shin Shoryuken misses, a trail of freezing energy coming from Natsuki's fists hits Gouken. A chance to retaliate...

Gouken gains the upper hand again, finishes Natsuki with the attack sequence as it follows; [Jump] [H] Punch, [Crouch] [H] Punch, [EX] Senkugoshoha, [EX] Gohadoken, then finally the Shin Shoryuken.

"_Got you!_", Gouken yells as he hits Natsuki on the midsection ("_Shin!_"), then followed with the uppercut to the chin. And, "_Shoryuken!_", as he performs that very move, sending Natsuki flying.

*_**K.O.**! You don't see moves like that everyday, folks!_*

**Gouken wins**

* * *

"_That was an enjoyable battle!_", says Gouken. To which Natsuki saying, "_I was about to say the same thing. Though I need a long way to go to understand my power._"

"_That's right, young lady. Not only your Element and Child are your valuable arsenals; but your fists are also your weapons, Natsuki. Engrave our words into your heart._"

* * *

Natsuki fully enjoys the battle with Gouken. Finally getting a chance, to let her past stay on the sidelines.

"_I'm still not good enough... I need to keep improving!_"

* * *

**Special Skill Acquired!**

_**"You've learned Tenmakujinkyaku!"**_ **–** [via Gouken]

_**Description:**_ Natsuki jumps; as her feet becomes surrounded with ice, she lands a powerful diagonal kick on the opponent that inflicts high damage, with high chances of freezing them.

**NOTE:** Natsuki's version of this attack is derived from Akuma's version.

* * *

**Characters**

-Ryu  
-Ken Masters  
-Gouken  
-Sakura Kasugano  
-Dan Hibiki (mentioned)  
-Natsuki Kuga

* * *

**Trivia**

-Ryu and Gouken's several win quotes from each Street Fighter games (specifically Super Street Fighter IV) are seen in this story.

-Natsuki and Gouken's attack sequences are based on Ryu and Gouken's trials in Super Street Fighter IV.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Although placing attack sequences based from the trials in SSFIV/AE would be worthwhile good. Though, I have never completed most of the trials of the said game yet.

Until then, stay tuned for more Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


	12. Sakura Mankai

Street Fighter X Mai-Hime: Stage 12 – **Sakura Mankai**

* * *

"_Ryu, Sakura, Mai, and Natsuki managed to make their way to the Mizukami dojo, where they encounter the headmistresses of the dojo – Hokuto and Nanase._"

* * *

Ryu and Sakura brought the two HiMEs (Mai and Natsuki) to acquaint two women who spearheaded a kobujutsu dojo of the Mizukami clan.

"_Sakura, do you know who is running the Mizukami family's dojo?_", Ryu asked.

To which Sakura responds, "_Yes. It goes by the name of Nanase, she is somewhat younger. It was used to be headed by her sister, Hokuto._"

Natsuki says to herself after learning about a young girl who spearheads a dojo, where she refers to Makoto's task.

"_Since when do younger martial artists do run the dojo on their own?_", she said.

In Gouken's dojo, after a sparring session with Ken, Natsuki is prepared for the possibilities she might face.

"_Hey, kid. No matter how you fight, especially when you tot those guns of yours and using our moves; make sure you keep it stylish!_", says Ken.

* * *

**_**BGM:** Street Fighter EX 3 Soundtrack - Sakura Mankai (Theme of Hokuto)_**

The gang (Ryu, Ken, Mai, Natsuki and Sakura) arrived in the dojo of the Mizukami clan. As they were looking for the headmistress, Natsuki eventually runs into a staff-wielding girl - Nanase.

"_Onee-chan, is that you?_", the girl asked Natsuki; where she recognizes the latter in her aikido uniform.

"_Huh, there's a mistake kid._", Natsuki replies.

As Nanase attempts to observe Natsuki judging with her aikido uniform, someone later appears before the two; this time with the equivalent uniform.

"_Nanase, that's a visitor._", the woman said.

Natsuki looks on the woman, which she kinda mistaken for herself in her outfit. The woman introduces herself as Hokuto; and the one who had mistook Natsuki for the latter was Nanase.

"_Um, sorry for my younger sister to mistook you out of me. Say, what brings you people doing here?_", Hokuto asked.

Ryu and the company appeared before the sisters...

Ryu looks for a challenge towards the sisters, as a preparation for Natsuki's journey into the world of the street fighters. "_You two are the headmistresses of the dojo, right?_", the world warrior asked.

To which Hokuto responds, "_I was once the head of our dojo, but I trained Nanase to be the head while I went on a journey._" Then Nanase asks Ryu for a challenge, she and her sister Hokuto would do battle with him. Natsuki responds by tagging with Ryu as well.

"_Hmm, you sisters are in a need of challenge. Well, that's fine by us._", says Ryu. Then, he points to Natsuki, "_You should bring out your Element and your Child as well, Natsuki. Show them your potential as a HiME._"

"_Alright, let's ready up._", Natsuki and Ryu on to their fighting stance. And the battle begins.

* * *

**_**BGM:** My-HiME Original Soundtrack Vol. 1 - HiME Track 14 - Duran Shoukan_**

*_Let's party! Go for broke!_*

"_Duran!_", Natsuki calls out her Child. To Hokuto and Nanase's surpise, they learned that Natsuki is also a HiME!

"_W-w-what the hell!? Just who the hell are you?!_", Hokuto asked.

"_Shut up! Speak with your fists!_", Natsuki yells. She and Ryu lunges the sisters to battle.

Ryu and Natsuki gained the upper hand in this battle. Ryu was well-impressed of Nanase's ability to wield a bo-staff and Hokuto wielding hand fans and a naginata. Much to Natsuki's surprise, she just somehow recalled on somebody wielding that very familiar weapon.

"_Wait a minute, those moves. Impossible! Are those from Shizuru's!?_", Natsuki asked. Distracted, Ryu warns Natsuki to stay on her guard as Hokuto lunges the latter.

Natsuki then avoids the attack, then Hokuto draws out her hand fans and lunges her quickly.

"Duran, load Silver Cartridge! ...Fire!", as Natsuki fires flurry of icicles (via Duran) at Hokuto. She eventually averts the icicles into freezing dust. "Kyakuuhougi!", as Hokuto performs that very move, deflecting the icicles. Much to her surprise, Natsuki disappears. Only to find out that Natsuki leaps high into the air, Natsuki then delivers a high-angled kick to Hokuto's face, yelling "_Hyakki Gojin!_"

Ryu was surprised that his master taught Natsuki the move he and Akuma used. "_Are those one of Akuma and my master's moves?_", he asked.

Natsuki then continues, drawing out her Element. Hokuto draws out her naginata, as the moment Natsuki reaches the ground; Hokuto readies with Shirase Gatana, as Hokuto timingly slams her naginata on the floor that generates shockwaves, Natsuki again leaps into the air and avoids it. Then she performs a Zanku Hadoken with her Element, nailing Hokuto. Natsuki returns to the ground, and finishes the fight with a Yoroitoshi on Hokuto. With Ryu defeating Nanase with a Shinku Hadoken.

_***K.O.!** Ultra Combo Finish!*_

_**Ryu and Natsuki wins! **PERFECT**!*_

During the fight where Natsuki used the Yoroitoshi on Hokuto, Sakura was even more surprised. Natsuki eventually gained the move after their encounter with Ibuki.

* * *

After the fight, Hokuto tells a short story of their dojo, and her reason to have Nanase as the 'seiden' (or headmistress) of the Mizukami bloodline's dojo.

"_The reason why I let my sister to be seiden of this dojo is I continue my quest to find my brother, Kairi. Since Nanase was an infant, Kairi was missing before she could learn about it._"

Since Natsuki knows Hokuto's reasons of finding her brother, she asks Hokuto and Nanase a favor; while Natsuki travels with Ryu and company, she has to install Hokuto and Nanase as exchange students for the latter's absence. Before they can settle the plan, the dojo is being overrun by Orphans.

Ryu, Ken, Sakura, Mai, and Natsuki prepared for battle. Ken and Mai took on the Orphans.

Much to Ken's surprise, he observes the ring-like Elements on Mai's forearms glowing, as well her fist ignites.

"_Okay, I'll leave this to you, Mai!_", says Ken. To which Mai responds, "_Ken, what is going on?!_"

"_My moves kid, are all yours!_", says Ken.

As the party observe Mai took out each and every Orphan, her fists ignites, whereas she destroys one with a flaming uppercut.

"_Shoryuken!_", as Mai performs that very move.

"_Oh yeah, there's a big one on your back. Give it a mouthful of its own medicine with my favorite combination move! My Shoryu-reppa_!", Ken asks Mai to perform his Shoryu-reppa on his behest.

"_Here I go! Shoryu-reppa!_", Mai performs three Shoryukens onto one of the large Orphans, scorching it to death.

* * *

After the Orphan's attack. Back in the Fuka Academy, Natsuki brought Hokuto and Nanase before chairwoman Mashiro Kazahana.

"_Ms. Mashiro, I would like Hokuto to be an exchange student here while I'm gone._", says Natsuki.

"Hmm. So, you want somebody to take over your place while you're traveling with Ryu-san?", Mashiro asked.

To which Natsuki replies, "_Yes. That's right. But, our travels with Ryu and his friends wouldn't be that way too long. But we will return safely. I make sure Hokuto and Nanase be part of the Academy._"

Hokuto and Nanase were happy for Mashiro's approval. So, they decided to enroll into Fuka Academy. For Hokuto, will it be long enough to get close to her brother?

_"Onee-chan, Fuka Academy is the largest schools I've ever seen. Aside from running the dojo, I could come here for studies and everything in school life!_", says Nanase.

Hokuto responds, "_That's right, Nanase. But, it'll be long enough until I am close to find your big brother_."

* * *

**Characters**

-Ryu  
-Ken Masters  
-Sakura Kasugano  
-Hokuto (debut)  
-Nanase (debut)  
-Natsuki Kuga  
-Mai Tokiha

* * *

**Trivia/Author's Note:**

-Since Natsuki gained the Yoroitoshi from Stage 6, she is revealed to use this attack in this chapter.

-Since Natsuki hasn't encountered Akuma just yet, her Zanku Hadoken is based from Ken's moveset from the Marvel vs. Capcom series.

* * *

**Special Skills Acquired!**

_**"You've learned Hyakkishu!"**_[**Natsuki**; via Gouken]

_**Description:** Natsuki flips high in the air and follows up different attacks, such as a slide kick (**Hyakki Gozan**), high angle kick (**Hyakki Gojin**), or a flipping Izuna Drop (**Hyakki Gosai**)._

_**"You've learned Zankuu Hadoken!"**_ [**Natsuki**; via Akuma/Ken]

_**Description:** Natsuki fires a Hadoken in midair with her Element._

_**"You've learned Shoryuken!"**_ [**Mai**; via Ken]

_**Description:**_ Mai's fist ignites in flames, and performs the jumping uppercut that burns the opponent when touched.

* * *

_**"You've learned Shoryu Reppa!"**_ - [from Ken Masters]

**Description:** _Mai performs three flaming Shoryukens in quick succession._


	13. Every Man For Himself

Street Fighter X Mai-HiME: Stage 13 – **Every Man For Himself**

* * *

"_The gang were invited to a world warrior battle royal hosted by Karin Kanzuki's family courtesy of Mashiro, Natsuki eventually joins in the bout; encountering many warriors from all over the world. Is Natsuki prepared for the worst part of her trials?_ "

* * *

The chapter begins as chairwoman Mashiro invites the world warriors (Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Sakura and Guile) to a battle royal hosted by the Kanzuki family. To which Sakura has something in mind, her arch rival's family hosts a world warrior battle royal.

"_Karin-san's family are launching an international battle royale?! Sounds kinda interesting!_", she said.

"_Hmm. So many fighters from all over the world are gathering here in the ring... It's a correct matter of time to test my strength._", says Ryu.

Guile learns about the battle royal, though he allows the gang to join the fight while his Pave Low needs more time to refuel for their journey. The American Airman decides to tag along.

"_It'll took a few more days to refuel the chopper. However, if you're invited to a real fight, mind if I tag along as well._", Guile said.

As Natsuki learns about the battle royale hosted by the Kanzuki family, Mashiro advices the latter to tag along with the world warriors as well.

"_Umm, Kuga-san. Since you have been training with Ryu-san and his master, are you willing to test your strength against a number of warriors from all over the world?_", she asked.

Natsuki reluctantly accepted the chairwoman's offer. Then, she decides to participate into the battle royale!

* * *

As the party reached the reception center within the arena, Sakura then greets her long-time adversary, as well as the host of the battle royal itself, Karin Kanzuki.

_***BGM:** Street Fighter Alpha 3 Soundtrack - Who'll be Your Double?*_

"_Karin-san, it's been a while!_", Sakura yells. Then the latter turns her attention to Sakura and the gang, "_Sakura! What brings your friends here, are you also going to take part of the battle royal?_", Karin asked.

As the participants registered and ready for battle, Natsuki does the same thereafter. Before entering the arena, she is greeted by Mai, Shizuru and Nagi.

"_Natsuki, you are about to face many martial artists from all over the world. Even if you win or lose the fight, you must prove your best._", says Shizuru.

"_Well, since the warriors your facing are unaware of who you are. But make sure you don't let your guard down._", says Nagi.

To which Natsuki responds, "_Hmph. This won't take long, let's just see how good they are._"

While Natsuki converses with Nagi and Shizuru, Guile notices a woman in a Delta Red beret joining in the fight.

"_Is that...? Oh, never mind then._", says Guile.

* * *

The pre-battle begins as various contestants (consisting of Hakan, Rainbow Mika, Birdie, El Fuerte, Sodom, Haggar, Elena, Maki Genryusai, Necro, Q, Balrog, Vega, Cammy, Ryu, Ken, Sakura, Chun-Li, Guile, as well as Natsuki at the same time) entering the arena. The arena takes form of an unusual wrestling ring seen in WWE.

Karin explains the rules of the battle royale:

"_The only way to win this battle royal is to simply eliminate a participant by tossing them over the top rope, with both feet touching the floor. The last man standing is the winner!_"

* * *

*_**BGM:** Devil May Cry 3 Soundtrack Disc 3, Track 18 - Devils Never Cry_*

The battle begins as all of the contestants exchanging blows at each other and eliminating one after another. Ryu has eliminated at least three fighters (Maki, Q, even his own friend Ken), much to Ken's dismay. Ken has eliminated at least two (Sodom and Hakan) before being taken out of the ring by his own friend.

_(Steel a soul for a second chance,)_  
_(But you will never become a man.)_  
_(My chosen torture makes me stronger)_  
_(In a life that craves the hunger,)_  
_(A Freedom and a quest for life)_  
_(Until the end, don't judge me nice.) _

While Natsuki eliminates both Chun-Li and Guile at the same time, Haggar attempts to grab her out of nowhere, but she counters with a Shoryuken. Natsuki and Sakura eliminated Haggar in a team effort.

**_**SWEET!**_**

_(Bless me with your gift of light,)_  
_(Righteous cause on judgment night.)_  
_(Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed,)_  
_(Feel the freedom like no tomorrow.)_

While the ringside has been littering full of bodies of individuals being eliminated, it all has come down to this for four participants remaining in the fight. Much to Natsuki's surprise, her opponents were a boxer and a masked claw-wielder.

Much to Nagi's surprise, he somewhat recognizes the two men in the ring.

"_Wait a minute... Those men feel all so familiar. That's it!_", Nagi yelled.

"_What is it?_" Shizuru asked. To which Nagi responds, "_Those two men in front of Natsuki are not just freelance fighters, but they are Bison's lackeys!_"

"_What!? Did you mean, are those men are Bison's henchmen?_", Shizuru asked.

Nagi discusses the purpose of the two Shadaloo Grandmasters, "_The guy with the boxing gloves has a insatiable passion for money, while the other machismo in mask and claw with a flamboyant streak of obsession for beauty and effeminate self-love. Though these two don't hesitate do Bison's dirty work, they have to fulfill their own purposes as well._"

_(Stepping forth, a cure for soul's demise:)_  
_(Reap the tears of the victim's cries.)_  
_(Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a))_  
_(Of a demon as I put it under.)_

_(Killed before a time to kill them all)_  
_(Passed down the righteous law.)_  
_(Serve a justice that dwells in me,)_  
_(Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see!)_  
_(The eye can see!)_  
_(The eye can see!)_  
_(The eye can see!)_  
_(The eye can see!)_  
_(The eye can see!)_

Natsuki first takes on Vega, she was unfazed of his speed. But Natsuki is aware of the warning from Nagi and Shizuru. Vega leaps into the air and reaches for a wall ("_Soak with your own blood!_"), he strikes the opponent side to side multiple times yelling "_Bloody High Claw!_" whilst performing that very move.

_****DIRTY!****_

"_Hahahahahaha!_", Vega laughed maniacally as he landed safely on the ground. "_How does it feel to lay a scratch on to your beautiful face?_", he asked. To which Natsuki answers by performing a Shin Shoryuken on the claw-wielder. Eliminating him thereafter.

_****VIEWTIFUL!****_

_(Bless me with the) _  
_(Leaf off of the tree,) _  
_(On it, I see)_  
_(The freedom reign.) _

_(We are falling,) _  
_(The light is calling.) _  
_(Tears inside me) _  
_(Calm me down.) _

_(Midnight calling,) _  
_(Mist of resolving.) _  
_(Crown me with the) _  
_(Pure green leaf.) _

_(Praise to my father,) _  
_[Life of vengeance, a passive test]_  
_(Blessed by the water.) _  
_[Until the grave, I will rest.]_  
_(Black night, dark sky,) _  
_[Engage the pressure until it crumbles]_  
_(The devil's cry.) _  
_[The existence of the lifeless black souls.]_

The battle continues with Natsuki fighting Balrog. The boxer just put Natsuki into a cat and mouse chase. As Shizuru and Nagi observed the situation.

"_Natsuki, you can do it! Don't let him get you out of the top rope!_", Shizuru cheers Natsuki to struggle. As Nagi observed the boxer's ability to throw punches like a bull.

_(Bless me with the) _  
_[Onward, to the sacred battlefield,]_  
_(Leaf off of the tree,) _  
_[Where justification and limits are revealed.]_  
_(On it, I see) _  
_[Tools of steel, in rage they conquer,]_  
_(The freedom reign.) _  
_[Weed out, the killing of victim's stalker.]_

Balrog manages to corner the cold beauty ("_I'll pulverize ya_!"), as he lunges her with a headbutt, and stomps the Natsuki's foot to keep her steady for a massive left hook ("_You ain't getting away!_"), but he purposely misses so he can hit them with his elbow instead. However, Natsuki manages to avoid the elbow shot by sweeping her leg, tripping Balrog off his balance. The boxer manages to heave over to his feet, until another fighter comes to Natsuki's aid.

"_Spiral Arrow!_", as the mysterious fighter trips Balrog with that very move.

Natsuki then attempts to throw Balrog out of the ring; judging by his strength and appearance, but it's no use. However, the mysterious woman helps Natsuki throw the boxer out of the ring. Leaving the two to face each other.

_****CRAZY!****_

_(We are falling,) _  
_[The powers proven to end the madness]_  
_(The light is calling.) _  
_[Upon I, take it to end the savage,]_  
_(Tears inside me) _  
_[The rays of light, a truth of meaning]_  
_(Calm me down.) _  
_[To my father, the blood is pleading.]_

The mysterious fighter introduces herself as Cammy. As Guile looks on in the fight on the locker room, Cammy was actually participating in the battle royal.

_(Midnight calling,)_  
_[A justice rage for all to feel,]_  
_(Mist of resolving.)_  
_[With innocent cries and hatred squeals.]_  
_(Crown me with the)_  
_[The gore of evil seems to satisfy,]_  
_(Pure green leaf._)  
_[When slain and maimed and pacified.]_

"_Hmm, you should make an interesting opponent..._", says Natsuki. As she begins to trade blows with the Delta Red operative. After Hadokens after another, Cammy was actually surprised that she (Natsuki) is a new student of Ryu.

_(Bless me with the)_  
_[My chosen torture makes me stronger]_  
_(Leaf off of the tree,)_  
_[In a life that craves the hunger,]_  
_(On it, I see)_  
_[A Freedom and a quest for life]_  
_(The freedom reign.)_  
_[Until the end, the judgment night.]_

As the fight was about to be close to a climatic scene, Cammy takes Natsuki with a Spin Drive Smasher, however the latter avoids. As the gang looked on at Natsuki's fight with Cammy, the two femme fatales in the ring continued to exchange blows at each other! Natsuki manages to outmaneuver Cammy with a Yoroitoshi, but the latter again manages to rise up on her feet.

_****SMOKIN' STYLE!****_

As Natsuki attempts to charge into Cammy, the latter changes to her stance, setting up with the CQC (Cammy Quick Combination). Natsuki eventually pauses momentarily, to which Cammy responds "What's this?!". Cammy then attempts to do an Axle Spin Knuckle, Natsuki timingly counters Cammy's attack with her own Ultra Combo, the CQC. Natsuki begins to counter by flipping onto Cammy's shoulders and snapping her neck ("_Easy!_"). She then takes her down and snaps the latter's arm with a reverse armlock. Topping it all off, she spins around Cammy, grabs her by the neck, and brutally twists it ("_Jackpot!_").

As Ryu and company looked on, Chun-Li was surprised on how Natsuki would counter Cammy's special attack by using it against her. Much to Guile's surprise, "_No way! That kid just used Cammy's own moves against her?_"

_(Praise to my father,)_  
_[Watch the footsteps, but never follow]_  
_(Blessed by the water.)_  
_[If you want to live tomorrow.]_  
_(Black night, dark sky,)_  
_[Steel a soul for a second chance,]_  
_(The devil's cry.)_  
_[But you will never become a man.]_

**_**SMOKIN' SICK STYLE!**_**

The battle ends with Natsuki throwing Cammy out of the ring! And she is declared the winner of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu Battle Royal!

* * *

_***BGM:** Street Fighter Alpha 3 Soundtrack - Way to the Glory!*_

Karin proudly announces the winner then raises her hand in front of the crowd, "_Here is your winner, Kuga Natsuki!_"

The gang gathered (including Shizuru, Mai and Nagi who are watching from the crowd) into the ring to congratulate Natsuki's victory.

"Nice going, kiddo!", says Ken. Then Chun-Li continues, "_Way to go, Natsuki! Countering Cammy's attack with her own move was swift!_"

While the party express their congratulations to Natsuki, Cammy then appears before them.

"_You're quite bloody tough to beat, young one. I hate to admit, you have my respect._", says Cammy. To which Natsuki responds, "_You sure quite to be a fast one. I hate to admit, you have lots of skills than I do._"

"_I'm Cammy, Delta Red operative. I'm one of Chun-Li and Guiles colleagues of tracking down Shadaloo. It's nice meeting you, Natsuki._", as Cammy introduces to the cold beauty.

The chapter ends as the crowd wildly chants Natsuki's name for her victory over a number of fighters from all over the world. With Natsuki herself felt happy as she cherishes this moment of destiny.

* * *

**Characters:**

-Ryu  
-Ken  
-Sakura  
-Chun-Li  
-Guile  
-Cammy (debut)  
-Balrog (debut)  
-Vega (debut)  
-El Fuerte (debut)  
-Necro (debut)  
-Natsuki Kuga  
-Mai Tokiha  
-Shizuru Fujino  
-Nagi Homura

**Cameos:**

-Hakan (from Super Street Fighter IV)  
-Rainbow Mika (from Street Fighter Alpha 3)  
-Karin (from Street Fighter Alpha 3)  
-Q (from Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike)  
-Maki Genryusai (from Final Fight)  
-Haggar (from Final Fight)  
-Sodom (from Final Fight)  
-Birdie (from Street Fighter Alpha)

* * *

_**You've learned CQC!** _[from Cammy White]

_**Description:**_ An acronym for Cammy's Quick Combination. This is a counter move. Upon hit, Natsuki performs a neck-break leg grab, sweeps the opponent to do an arm-break grab on the floor, and ends the counter with a simultaneous neck- and arm-break grab. A unique effect during this Ultra Combo is that each time Natsuki snaps/twists one of the opponent's limbs, the screen turns to negative (perhaps to emphasize the counter's brutality and the pain felt by the opponent).

* * *

**Author's Note/Trivia:**

-The concept of the battle royal is based those seen in the WWE Royal Rumble.

-"Devils Never Cry" is one of my favorite soundtracks in Devil May Cry 3.

-Necro and Q are the only characters from SFIII to take part of the battle royal, while Haggar, Maki and Sodom are the only Final Fight characters to take part of the battle royal, only to be eliminated by Natsuki and company.

-Karin does not take part of the battle royal, since she is the host of that very event.

-The attack messages in order, _**SWEET**_, _**DIRTY**_, _**VIEWTIFUL**_, _**CRAZY**_, _**SMOKIN' STYLE**_, and _**SMOKIN' SICK STYLE**_ are references to subtitles or messages from the franchises of different games, specifically from Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and the Devil May Cry series. The "Viewtiful" comes from Viewtiful Joe.

Until then, stay tuned for more Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


	14. The Road To Be Taken

Street Fighter X Mai-HiME Stage 14 - **The Road To Be Taken**

* * *

_"After celebrating her win with the Kanzuki Zaibatsu Battle Royale, Natsuki allows Mashiro to keep the trophy that signifies her first journey in the realm of the world warriors. Before going on the journey in the world of the street fighters, Natsuki has to talk with everyone she knows before departing from Fuka City before going to the rest of the world. What possible challenges does Natsuki and the other two HiMEs await them in the path of the World Warrior?"_

* * *

The chapter begins Shizuru, Reito, and Yukino guiding the new exchange students Hokuto and Nanase around the entire Fuka Academy campus. Nanase asks her sister about Shizuru, "_Onee-chan, are those three are student council officers?_"

_*__**BGM:**__ Street Fighter EX3 Soundtrack - Sakura Mankai (Theme of Hokuto)*_

To which Hokuto responds, "_Yes, Nanase. They are always kind to us, no need to ask about them._"

Shizuru points to the sisters, "_So, you two are new to the academy?_" Hokuto responds that it's the first time they had been into an academy governed by students. And Hokuto herself was glad to go into a school so big and popular, she and Nanase decide to enjoy their stay as exchange students.

"_I almost forgot, my younger sister are also martial artists. We run a kobujutsu dojo as well._", says Hokuto.

"_Amazing, so it must be your family bloodline who entrusted their dojo to you, I see._", as responded by Reito.

To which Nanase replies, "_Yeah, somewhat of that._"

* * *

While the student council officers, Hokuto and Nanase, roaming around the school's facilities, Yuuichi Tate runs into Masashi Takeda, who was asking him to return his kendo club.

"_Tate, please you need to come back to the club. You are only hope to win the upcoming tournament!_"

Tate, as usual refuses Takeda's offer. "_I told you, Takeda. I'm no longer to take part of the tournament. I have been busy working out many financial problems paying my debts._"

Takeda then reluctantly accepted Tate's reason of not returning to the club. Tate then left him, as Takeda continues on, not knowing to him, he just got his hands into Hokuto's breasts!

As what Shizuru noticed they eventually ran into Takeda, Hokuto remained stunned after Takeda's abrupt groping.

"_Oh, my. What a coincidence... Takeda, this woman here is an exchange student while Natsuki is away._", Shizuru says.

Much to Takeda's shock, he stares on the person he gropped. In a convulsive mood, he greets Hokuto by saying hi. However, Hokuto snaps; and she proceeds to do a _**Seoi Nage**_ (shoulder throw) at the latter not once; but twice, shouting, "_Get your hands of me you perv!_"

**_**CARNAGE!**_**

As Hokuto spitefully beats Takeda to a pulp, Nanase manages to subdue her sister.

"_Onee-chan! That's enough, he said he's sorry!_", shouted Nanase.

After restraining Hokuto from attacking Takeda, the blush on Hokuto's face remained intact, as they continued exploring the entire academy with Shizuru and the rest, the blush on Hokuto's face disappears.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Gouken's dojo, Natsuki is seen training with the three shotos (Ryu, Ken, and Sakura), as a preparation for their sojourn in the path of the street fighters.

Later, the same woman who fought Natsuki back from the previous chapter appears before the party - Cammy.

"_You have quite a potential student with you there, Ryu._", Cammy asked, referring to Natsuki.

"_It's you!_", Natsuki stammers as she looks on to Cammy.

"_I presume you made a decision to train with Ryu and the gang, right?_"

"_Exactly, and it's a long story about my reason to train with them._", says Natsuki.

As Cammy observes the training routine of with the four shotos, Chun-Li (accompanied with Mai) appear before them. Cammy then learns they also have a rescue routine, as well as Bison's retribution.

"_What, Bison is... ALIVE!?_", shouted Cammy.

"_It's true, Cammy. It was rumored he was hiding underground, of that note, he just attacked the Fuka Academy itself, he just kidnapped one student who appears to be a brother of my client here, Mai Tokiha._"

"_Bloody hell, I knew these rumors are too good to be true! Now that Bison is back, we'll have to go back sticking out like bollocks in a bulldog._"

"_And he took my brother, Takumi away from me in my very own eyes! That's the reason why I want to go with Ryu and his friends to rescue him._", says Mai.

With a positive outlook, Cammy tells Mai not to give up, as well as advises her about the impending dangers on their journey.

"_Look, mate. You must not over-prioritize of saving your brother too much, or else you don't know what will cost you. If you find it difficult to save your brother, you can leave it to Chun-Li and myself._"

* * *

Afternoon... Natsuki then runs into Cammy after school.

"_Finished your day at school, I see?_", asked Cammy. To which Natsuki replies, "_I don't want to skip anything I need before I can leave this place._"

Natsuki and Cammy's conversation was briefly interrupted by Shizuru as she runs into them.

"_Ah, you must be..._"

"_Cammy. Cammy White, I'm a Delta Red agent. Natsuki's acquaintance, I presume?_"

"_Fujino Shizuru, I'm the student council president for the Fuka Academy._", the student council president introduces herself to the Delta Red operative.

"_Natsuki, I wish you a good luck and a safe return in your journey. Have fun, friend._"

Cammy was somewhat surprised and notices Shizuru's feelings for Natsuki, "_Hmm, to think she's the person close to you?_"

To which Natsuki responds, "_Yeah, it's a long story actually._"

"_Should we go and find somewhere to eat?_"

"_I'm not used to decide when it comes to preferences. It's your call._", says Cammy.

Without further hesitation, Natsuki decided that they have to go on to the Lindem Baum Restaurant.

* * *

As they arrived in the restaurant, Akane Higurashi surprises her classmate who came to dine in.

"_Akane? You work here?_"

"_Yes, Kuga-san. Kazu and I have been enjoying our duties here after school._"

Natsuki and Cammy acquired their table, as they are about to call out a waiter for their order. A masked luchador-chef appears before them.

"_May I take your... Hey! You're that mamacita who won the battle royale!_", the man introduces himself as El Fuerte. He is a luchador and cook who first appeared from the previous chapter.

"_You're also working here as a chef, mate?_", asked Cammy.

Fuerte answers, "_Yes señorita, I have tried in every restaurant in the world to hone my cooking skills. For now, I would like to have a time off from fighting. So, what I can get you?_"

Natsuki decides to order a steak of beef teriyaki (however she also asks Fuerte for mayonnaise), while Cammy decides the same order as Natsuki.

"_Make sure you don't spoil your cooking, mate._", Cammy sneered.

"_What's that suppose to mean, seniorita!?_"

"_Ugh. Never mind then, just go on with the order!_"

* * *

After their snack, Cammy then tells her side of the story to Natsuki. To which Natsuki learns that Cammy was once Bison's underling.

"_Not long I became a part of Delta Red. I was used to be an assassin working with Shadaloo. I did even addressed Bison as 'Master'. That time, I have shown nothing, even the slightest amount of sympathy. I was made as a soulless 'Doll' to assassinate a monk from India. However, the elderly man woke me up from Bison's control, so I managed to return the favor. But, when Bison is defeated by an unknown warrior, I managed to let the other Dolls escape his control. But, what I didn't forget that I was created by Bison himself to be his next 'body'._"

Much to Natsuki's surprise, she asked, "_You were once an assassin working with Bison? And the other 'Dolls' you're talking about, are they also connected to you?_"

Cammy continues, "_Exactly. But for now, since I made it into Delta Red when the man with the mask and claw - the one you have fought earlier in the battle royal - laid me into the doorstep of Delta Red. Which I managed to forget my past and move on to face bigger challenges in life._"

"_I see, now that you managed to take part with Chun-Li's quest to defeat Bison._", Natsuki said after learning Cammy's sole purpose of existence.

* * *

"_So, mate. What's your story?_", Cammy asked.

Natsuki reveals her short side of her story to Cammy.

"_Since I was a kid, I lived a happy life with my mother. But, when we went to a freak accident; my life changed forever. After that, a power within me awakens, turns out that I've become a HiME._"

"_HiME, you mean **Hi**ghly advanced **M**aterializing **E**quipment?_", says Cammy.

"_Since how did you know about that?_", Natsuki asks as Cammy learns about the HiMEs.

To which Cammy responds, "_Chun-Li told me everything what's going on here._"

"_I see, you've also come here to help Chun-Li about to clean up the mess. And don't forget the District One are responsible of summoning creatures called 'Orphans'._"

After the conversation, Natsuki and Cammy left the restaurant to meet up with Ryu back in the dojo.

* * *

_****BGM:** Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Soundtrack - Theme of Cammy**_

As Natsuki and Cammy arrived in the dojo, the entire party assembles. Mashiro (accompanied with Fumi) and Nagi then appears before the party.

"_Ryu-san, would you mind to have Nagi as your traveling companion? I think he would like to cooperate with Chun-Li's investigation about the incidents caused by Shadowlaw._"

"_Yes, I think he would be better to observe the HiMEs as well, not to mention not to allow to fight at each other, right?_", Ryu approves the Fuka Academy chairwoman's bet.

To which Nagi answers "_Yep. It'll be a matter of time to break the Orphans free from Bison's control. In that case, I really need a vacation with you guys._"

* * *

Before everything is set, the gang hears a scream from a distance. Ryu, Natsuki, Cammy, and Guile decides to go in and investigate the scene.

"_Duran!_", Natsuki summons her Child. While she takes her motorcycle with Ryu, she asks Cammy to ride in with Duran.

"_Cammy, try and use Duran, he can transform into a hover bike._"

"_Not a problem, mate!_"

* * *

_****BGM:** Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Soundtrack - Theme of Guile**_

As Ryu, Natsuki and Cammy arrived in the scene, they see Akira Okuzaki being attacked by a large Orphan.

"_Natsuki, take him to safety!_", Ryu shouts as he takes on first the Orphan.

"_Hadoken!_", as Ryu launches that very move. Weakening the Orphan.

Then, Cammy and Natsuki returned to the scene. Cammy hits a Cannon Spike on the Orphan, however, it manages to stand up on its feet. Then, Guile arrives in the scene.

"_Sonic Boom!_", as Guile calls out and perform the move.

Guile then takes on the Orphan after throwing multiple blows, and sets for his Flash Explosion Ultra, "Here I go!"

"_One..._", the first Flash Kick missed, "_Two..._" the second did connect, and prepares for the last one, "_Strike!_"

But, Guile is not done yet, he forgot his finishing touch, which he finally hits the Orphan with the Sonic Hurricane.

"_Okay, kid! Take your shot!_", Guile shouts as he insists Natsuki to finish it off.

"_Duran, load Silver Cartridge! Fire!_", as Natsuki calls the attack, the battle ends.

* * *

_****BGM:** Street Fighter Alpha 3 Soundtrack - The Road (Theme of Ryu)**_

The four returned to the dojo, now everything is all set, the party arrived into the US Airbase north of Fuka Academy. Natsuki, Ryu, Ken, Sakura, Nagi, Mai, Mikoto, Chun-Li, and Cammy board into the Pave Low; with Guile piloting the helicopter. Now that Ryu and Ken brought the three HiMEs in the world of the Street Fighters, what possible challenges await them?

* * *

_**C****haracters**_

_**Street Fighter**_

-Ryu  
-Ken  
-Sakura  
-Chun-Li  
-Guile  
-Cammy  
-Hokuto  
-Nanase

_**Mai-HiME**_

-Mai Tokiha  
-Natsuki Kuga  
-Mikoto Minagi  
-Shizuru Fujino  
-Reito Kanzaki (debut)  
-Akane Higurashi (debut)  
-Akira Okuzaki (debut)  
-Yukino Kikukawa (debut)

* * *

**Author's Note/Trivia:**

-When Cammy narrates her story to Natsuki, the events are referred during the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3.

Until Then, stay tuned for Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


	15. Twin Dragons

Street Fighter X Mai-HiME Stage 15 – **Twin Dragons**

* * *

"_As the gang left Fuka to travel the world, Ryu informs the party that their first destination is Hong Kong. Their first objective is to find Gen, an assassin who has connection to Chun-Li's father. The gang manage to run themselves into two Kung Fu brothers, Yun and Yang._"

* * *

"_Hey, Ryu. Where are we going now?_", Natsuki asked.

To which Ryu illiterates, "_Before we can rescue Mai's little brother, we need to go first to Hong Kong. Chun-Li just told us that we need to find the elder named Gen._"

Natsuki then asks, "_Since when does Gen have a connection with Chun-Li?_"

"_Gen is a good friend of my father. Since he is also an assassin, he communicates with my father's spirit._", says Chun-Li. "_He also know that Bison was held responsible for my father's death._"

"_I see, now I know someone like yourself have been carrying grudges against Bison._", says Natsuki.

Then, Ryu continues... "_And that's the reason why we need to look for him to find answers of Bison's whereabouts. Gen is a silent and wise, yet a sickly old man. And on that note, he tries in vain to fight to end his life._"

"_What? How could he ever fight in his kind of age? That's suicidal!_", Natsuki responds about Gen's nature of fighting.

* * *

The helicopter soon arrived into an US airfield in Hong Kong.

"_Here we are! Ladies and gents, welcome to Hong Kong!_", shouted Guile informing that they have landed safely.

Ryu asks Chun-Li, Guile, and Cammy where are they heading, "_Where are you guys, going?_"

Cammy answers, "_We'll be moving on to find Gen. What about you?_"

"_We'll be checking out the entire city to see something interesting."_, says Ken.

"_Yeah, I also want to see some famous movies here_.", sneered Nagi.

"_If you guys have met up with Gen, let us know._", says Ryu, as Chun-Li, Guile and Cammy split up from Ryu, Ken, Mai, Natsuki, Mikoto, and Nagi moved on to explore the entire city.

* * *

We take you back in the Fuka Academy...

In classroom 1-B - where Natsuki has her class there - the homeroom instructor introduces the exchange student for Natsuki, Hokuto.

"_I'm Hokuto, it's nice meeting with you guys._", as Hokuto introduces herself to the class.

Natsuki's classmates assure of Hokuto bearing a striking resemblance to the latter.

As Hokuto goes to her seat, she is greeted by Akane.

"_Hi, Hokuto-san! I'm Akane._"

"_Hey, it's nice meeting you either._", says Hokuto.

"_You kinda remind me of Kuga-san. You look just like her._", says Akane. Hokuto shook her head and sighs, "_What ever you say. What makes everybody think that Kuga and I are 'look-a-likes'?_"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hong Kong.

_****BGM:** Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Soundtrack - Theme of Yang**_

As the gang traveled around the town, they look for a place to have lunch. They got themselves into a restaurant called 'Shinryuken' (possibly a nod or a pun for one of Ken's Super Combos) owned by two Kung Fu brothers.

As the party entered the restaurant, they were greeted by two young girls, Hoimei and Shaomei.

"_Welcome!_", the two girls greeted the party.

"_Hi, are you two girls working here, too?_", Ryu asked.

"_Yes, sir. While Yun and Yang are out protecting the city, we usually do our duties here._", said Shaomei.

As the party stayed in the restaurant for lunch, what came into Natsuki's mind are about Yun and Yang.

"_Those two boys mentioned by the girls working here, are twins?_", Natsuki asked.

"_Yes, Natsuki. You may distinguish the two in terms of their personality and appearance._", Ryu answered. Natsuki then continues her question, "_So those twins are renowned peacemakers here?_"

While the gang enjoy their lunch, the two brothers entered the restaurant and are surprised of the guests before them.

"_Shaomei? It's us!_", yelled by the young man with a jagged bangs - Yang. Shaomei runs into Yang, embracing him. "_Yang, we got guests!_", she yelled.

Next to Yang is his twin brother distinguished by his baseball cap, Yun. In a flash of rage, Hoimei runs into Yun and proceeds to grab him by the ear, "_HEY! Where the hell you two have been, you've got us all worried!_", to which Yun reels in pain getting dragged off by the latter, "_Ow...! Ow...! Watch it, Hoimei!_"

The party stared at Hoimei squeezing at Yun's ears. "_That's gonna leave a mark._", Natsuki remarked.

Now the gang are done with their lunch, Natsuki attempts to break up the fight.

"_Okay, that's enough you two._", Natsuki said, as the scuffle ends.

Yun shook his head as he points towards the blue-haired HiME; asking her, "_Hey! Did Chun-Li sent you guys here?_"

To which Natsuki responds, "_Sort of. Are you two boys are brothers?_"

"_Yep._", Yang responds. "_Say, you've come Fuka, right?_", he asked. Natsuki then answer's Yang, "_Yeah, what about it?_"

"_Are you up for some sparring? Me and Yun, against you._", he insisted. "_At sundown, outside the resto._"

"_Humph, you're on!_", Natsuki accepts Yang's challenge.

Much to the gang's surprise, Ryu comes to warn Natsuki about Yang, "_Before you could fight those boys, Natsuki. You must remember that Yang has a brazen and powerful fighting spirit, and yet unpredictable moves. While his brother in the other hand is somewhat a show off._"

"_Not a problem._", Natsuki remarked, "_So, did you fought him _(Yang)_ before?_"

"_Exactly..._", Ryu said. "_Hey, Natsuki. Are you sure taking on those brothers by yourself?_", Mai asked.

"_Numbers games don't matter to me. I won't be holding back either. So, let's just see how worthy opponents those two are._", Natsuki sneered.

* * *

Sundown, in the skate park outside the restaurant. The battle begins...

**_**BGM:** Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Soundtrack: Theme of Yun_**

*_The battle has begun, FIGHT!_*

"_Duran!_", Natsuki materializes her Element and summons her Child in front of the Lee brothers. "_Go!_"

Much to Yun's surprise. "_Check it out, bro! She's got some big guns!_" To which Yang responds, "_Not a problem. Just follow my lead, Yun._"

Yang then instructs Yun to split up, "_Here she comes!_" Yun takes on Duran, knocking it out with a Tetsuzanko. Yang focuses on Natsuki, shooting at Yang several times with her Element; Yang evades fire and hits a Senkyutai on the latter.

"_You're fast, aren't you?_", Natsuki asked. To which Yang responds, "_It's because I've read your every move!_"

"_Seiei Enbu!_", as Yang activates his Timed Combo mode. "_Look! How many of myself are there? Count them quickly!_"

"_Grr...! There's too many of him!_", Natsuki fumed, only to be caught off guard by Yang's unpredictability.

"_Time's up!_", as Yang surprises Natsuki with a Tourouzan strike from behind.

"_Natsuki!_", Mai shouted as the latter again heaves up on to her feet. Nagi then comments on Yang's brazen tactics, "_If I were Natsuki, she should've focus with the skateboarding dude over there taking over Duran._"

"_Duran, take on Yang, let me at the other side!_", Natsuki orders Duran to change sides, she focuses on Yun instead. But Yun manages to follow his brother's lead. "_How do ya like this!?_", as Yun prepares for his You Hou, palmstriking Natsuki, sending her in midair with a Tetsuzanko, "_Get ready!_", and he proceeds to fling Natsuki with a high upward punch into the air.

However, Natsuki manages to escape from the attack by bouncing from the air thanks to the You Hou, Natsuki counters with the Tenmakujinkyaku, Yun evades the attack. He counters with the Sorai Rengeki, flinging Natsuki into the air, followed with Yang with the Tenshin Senkyutai; as Natsuki is sent into the air, Yun leaps into the air, catching Natsuki and rides on her back like a skateboard, "_Time to show off a little!_", Yun then plants bicycle kicks that sent Natsuki face down on the ground.

_***VIEWTIFUL!***_

Natsuki again struggles and is back on her feet. Yun then gets back focusing on Natsuki, the two exchange few blows, and with well-timing, Natsuki was able to defeat Yun with a Cammy's Quick Combination counterattack. Now, she has to focus on Yang.

"_Duran, load Silver Cartridge!_", Natsuki attempts to fire icicles at Yang, "_Fire!_"

As icicles head straight for Yang, he dissolves them to freezing dust by performing his Tourouzan.

"_What!?_", Ryu and company shouted in disbelief. "_The Silver Cartridge didn't even budge on him!_", Nagi muttered.

"_I'll show you!_", as Yang corners Natsuki, adopts a snake stance, and prepares for the Raishin Mahhaken. Yang hits an upward swipe with a smaller Tourou Zan that leaves him on the far side of Natsuki, then a vertical Tourou Zan, then a jumping, flipping hand slash which hits multiple time, another Tourou Zan which leaves him on the original side that he started on,.

"_Raishin..._", Yang runs in blinding speed readying the dashing pressure point strike from the Super Art version, "_...__Mahhaken!_"

Natsuki then slumps into the ground, with Yang saying "_Look's like you couldn't avoid that one._"

_***STYLISH!***_

"Y_ou're quite resilient._", Yang said, as he sees Natsuki again standing up with her own power. Natsuki now figures out how to outsmart Yang...

"_Duran, load Flash Cartridge!_", in an attempt to blindside Yang, Natsuki orders Duran to load a Flash Cartridge, shouting "_Fire!_"

Now that Yang can't see a thing due to the light from the Flash Cartridge, he attempts to run in a blinding speed away from it. Natsuki then disappears before his eyes. Natsuki attacks from behind, as Yang attempts to counter, Natsuki then counterattacks Yang with his own Tenshin Senkyutai; giving him a mouthful of his own medicine!

As the Senkyutai connects - similarly seen Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition - Natsuki plants a flurry of upward kicks before finishing with two forward high kicks to the face. Then, Natsuki leaps into the air - much more with Yun's - rides on Yang's back doing skateboard-style tricks on him before kicking him several times back to the ground. However, the fight is far from over, just as Yang lands into the ground, Natsuki hits the Shin Shoryuken. Thus, ending the fight; and Natsuki being the victor.

_***CRAZY!***_

* * *

After the fight, the gang celebrates Natsuki's win over Yun and Yang. With the twins managed to congratulate them thereafter.

"_Wow, Kuga. Countering our attacks with our own moves was stylish! How did you ever come up with that?_", Yang asked.

To which Natsuki responds, "_Actually, I have experienced on barehanded fights before._"

Yang continues, "_So, you're a HiME, right? Now that makes sense._"

"Where did you guys learn about us?", Natsuki asked.

"_We just ran into Chun-Li and told us about you three_ (Natsuki, Mai, and Mikoto).", says Yang. "_And are you looking for old man Gen?_"

"_Yes, Chun-Li has an errand in order to find out the reason why who killed her father._", says Ryu.

"_Okay. But before you guys can go on, how about spend a night with us?_", says Yang.

"_Great idea._", as Natsuki approved this. The gang stayed with the twins in order to continue their journey by the following day.

* * *

**Characters:**

-Ryu-Ken Masters  
-Sakura Kasugano  
-Natsuki Kuga  
-Mai Tokiha  
-Mikoto Minagi  
-Nagi Homura

_**Debuts:**_

-Yun  
-Yang

* * *

_**"You've learned Tenshin Senkyutai!"**_** - **[from Yang]

_**Description:**_ Natsuki does a roll like kick to the opponent and lifts them up in the air with her. She will do a series of rapidly fast kicks and ends with her finishing off the opponent with three more powerful kicks. While the opponent is in air in the aftermath of the move, Natsuki will followup with the skateboard tricks ending with bicycle kicks that sends the opponent back to the ground.

_**"You've learned Sorai Rengeki!" **_**- **[from Yun]

_**Description:**_

The attack can be done in two seperate ways:

1. Natsuki will swiftly attack her opponent several times and afterwards kicks them up into the air with her. She will then do a skateboard like spin on the opponents back in the air followed by another spin to keep him/her at bay. She will do drill like kicks to his opponents back forcing them to hit the ground faced down finishing the Ultra.

2. The skateboard tricks part is also used for the Tenshin Senkyutai said above, after the Tenshin Senkyutai connects, Natsuki will followup with the skateboard tricks.

* * *

**Author's Note/Trivia:**

-The Tenshin Senkyutai following up with the Sorai Rengeki (skateboard tricks part) references a video in YouTube made by onebyonetv. See the video here in YouTube by copy-paste: /watch?v=W4du4Li8Wg4

Until then, stay tuned for Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


	16. Box Office Hero

Street Fighter X Mai-HiME: Stage 16 - **Box Office Hero**

* * *

"_After the gang crossed paths with Yun and Yang. The twins then return the favor by being their tour guides on their sojourn in Hong Kong in an effort to find Gen. But before that, Ryu and company stopped by and witnessed the filming of Fei Long's action movies in their very own eyes! Is Fei Long ready for a REAL fight?_"

* * *

"_So, you guys are splitting up from Chun-Li so they can look for old man Gen on their own?_", Yang asked.

"_Yeah, for some reasons we really want these girls to explore interesting places... You know, look for potential opponents._", Ryu answered.

"_Looks like you guys need some tour guides, maybe Yang and I could help you guys out._", as suggested by Yun of guiding the party around the city.

* * *

Then, the party continue their quest around the city with Yun and Yang...

While travelling around the streets, Yun points a billboard depicting a youthful man who is starring in a action movie. "_Hey, bro! Is that...?_"

To which Yang responds, "_Yep. It's Fei Long alright. Looks like his next movie is gonna be a hit soon!_"

While the brothers are arguing about Fei Long, Natsuki butts in to the twins, asking about the seasoned movie star. "_Fei Long? He's a movie actor?_", she asked.

"_He's not just an actor, but an action star!_", Yun beamed with excitement. "_You see, Fei Long is a Kung Fu prodigy; since he was a kid, he had been going on martial arts training. A movie director got his attention while he was going in street fights alone. That's the reason why he is made famous in Hong Kong!_"

"_Hmm. No wonder Hong Kong is the home of famous martial artists here._", Nagi sneered in a smug face. "_That's why I also came with Ryu and his pals to see a real action movie!_"

"_You seem to have different tastes when it comes to action movies!_", Yang sneered in return. To which Nagi responds, "_Ain't that the truth._"

* * *

As the party traveled around the streets of Hong Kong, they found themselves in a film studio on the outside! There, they witness a filming of a fight scene between Fei Long and a group of bad guys. Fei Long entirely dominates the gauntlet of fighters in his wake, ending the first part of their production.

"_Cut!_", the movie director shouted. "_That's was awesome, Fei Long! Good job. You guys go on and have a break. We have another filming tomorrow by daybreak._"

As Fei Long takes a break from the filming for 24 hours, he is greeted by the Lee twins, Ryu and friends.

"_Ah, Yun and Yang. What brought you two boys here?_", Fei Long asked the twins in a positive mood.

"_Yun and I are the tour guides for the guys behind us. And these three gals are from Fuka Territory in Japan come here for some sight-seeing._"

Fei Long redundantly observed the three HiMEs, starting with Mai, Natsuki, and Mikoto. Though he remained unaware that they are actually HiMEs. Without furhter ado, Fei Long then served with Yun and Yang as tour guides to guide Ryu and the gang through the entire city.

* * *

After the long trip, the gang rested the entire night, and decided to watch Fei Long's shooting at dawn.

And now, daybreak...

*_**BGM:** Super Street Fighter IV Soundtrack - Theme of Fei Long_*

The shooting now took place around the city, as the director was about to give the mark; Nagi senses Orphans heading this way. The gang alarms the film crew, to which the director responds to let Fei Long to fight the Orphans alone; the youthful movie star begins to feel he is in the real fight!

As Orphans are drawing close to Fei Long, he taunts them, "_That's right! Give it your best shot!_"

To make it more like those seen in Robert Clouse's Game of Death; Fei Long draws out a pair of nunchaku, as he flails it with grace in a Bruce Lee-style, as well as letting out those war cries!

Fei Long starts bashing a gauntlet of Orphans with his nunchucks, and giving them a mouthful of Hitenryu.

"_Waaachaaa! Hwoaaaa!_", Fei Long continues to taunt many Orphans coming before him. The entire party couldn't believe their eyes.

After Fei Long decimates the first wave of Orphans, more are coming in.

"_Hwoaaaa!_" as Fei Long starts off by yelling and entering a "power surge" pose, then delivering a combination of five Rekkaken punches. he then follows with a flurry of body strikes to the opponent, followed by a powerful uppercut which sends them sky high. After that, he finishes them off by delivering a ferocious flaming flying kick, shouting, "_Achaaaa!_"

And for the grand finale, another Orphan charges into Fei Long. Yet, the movie star, is still unfazed and not intimidated, he taunts them, "_Come at me from what ever direction you like!_"

As the Orphan nearly lunges Fei Long, he counters by delivering a devastating jump kick on its head, temporarily stunning it. He then proceeds on to deliver a combination of brutal strikes to the stunned opponent, whilst standing side ways. Fei Long then switches sides, places his fist on the opponnent's forehead and finishes them off with the infamous One-Inch Punch. Ending the chaos.

* * *

After the epic fight scene ended, the director informs Fei Long that he got it on tape. Ryu and friends applauded for the young actor's performance.

"_Gee, I knew some famous movie star can take on a hundred beasts or two._", says Nagi.

Fei Long beamed with pride, "_See, even those creatures can't handle my Kung Fu. That means to say my skills packs more weight if you can ever imagined, my friend. That is the power of Hitenryu!_"

After the movie shenanigans, Yun and Yang continued to guide Ryu and friends continued on to find Gen.

* * *

**Characters**

-Ryu  
-Ken Masters  
-Sakura Kasugano  
-Yun  
-Yang  
-Natsuki Kuga  
-Mai Tokiha  
-Mikoto Minagi  
-Nagi Homura

_**Debuts**_

-Fei Long

* * *

**Author's Note:**

-I'll be busy, so I can't publish the next chapter until next week. I have exams by Friday.

Still, stay tuned for more Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


	17. The Proprietor of Death

Street Fighter X Mai-HiME: Stage 17 - **The Proprietor of Death**

* * *

_"After meeting with Hong Kong's famous movie actor, Fei Long; Ryu and friends continued around their journey to find Gen. Good thing they managed to regrouped with Chun-Li as they managed to meet up with Gen. What warnings should our heroes heed from this elderly assassin?"_

* * *

Ryu and friends along with the Lee twins took bus on their trip. Sakura was chatting Kei Chitose, her friend via Ken's laptop. Ken is in front of Sakura, sitting next to her is Natsuki, behind them are Yun and Yang. Ryu is on the other side to Sakura and Natsuki, and behind him were Mai and Mikoto.

"_The reason why we need to look for Gen is about clues about Bison._", says Ryu.

"_Oh, you mean the guy with a huge chin and military costume?_"

"_I presume those guys are with Shadaloo, I think._"

"_Yes, he took my brother when he attacked our school!_", Mai cried out.

"_That's the reason why we brought these three kids to travel with us to save her brother._", says Ken.

As for Natsuki fell asleep while the rest of the gang are asking questions about Gen, she stumbles herself with pool of corpses before her eyes; these bodies turned out to be HiMEs and their Childs littering over the floor! The one responsible just abruptly delivered a Metsu Shoryuken on what appears to be Miroku (Mikoto's Child), destroying its head.

The man lets out a frightening roar, and becomes engulfed with a dark aura - Evil Ryu. Evil Ryu turns his attention on Natsuki and then proceeds to deliver the Raging Demon on her, screaming in panic, she whites out.

"_Wake up, Kuga-san! Wake up, we're already here!_", Sakura wakes the latter up.

"_Huh!? What happened?_"

"_You just fell asleep, that's why._"

"_That was just a dream... And I thought I would've been dead by now._", Natsuki sighed.

* * *

As the party managed to leave the bus, Chun-Li appears, thanking Yun and Yang for guiding the party around the town.

"_So, this is goodbye?_", Natsuki asked the Kung Fu brothers.

"_Don't worry, we'll see each other again for another round!_", Yang beamed.

The twins returned to the bus, separating paths with the gang. Now, the party managed to arrived into a pharmacy run by Gen.

* * *

Upon arriving, Gen greets the party.

"_Ah, Chun-Li... What brings you all here?_", the old man asked.

"_It's a long story, Gen. Now that Bison is back from hell, I really need to double my responsibility._"

Gen then points out to Ryu and company, "_Hmm... It's been a long time, Ryu. Seems you have quite grown well as a warrior. And who are these children with you?_"

Ryu introduces the children before Gen. The assassin also learns about his favor from Gouken in regards to the HiMEs and their possible connection to the Satsui no Hado. Just before what popped out into Gen's mind, he then continues his story with Chun-Li before with Ryu.

* * *

"_To be honest, I was a good friend with Chun-Li's father, then trained in her youth. When his impending death came into the hands of Bison; his spirit came to warn me of Chun-Li facing Bison. That is why, even I have destroyed many lives at my wake, I can still feel the voices of the dead within me. But, I did nothing to your father, Chun-Li. To be true to your purpose in life, it is Bison who took your father away from you._"

"_So, this is the truth..._", Chun-Li responded.

Gen then points out to Mai, "_So, you are going to save your brother from Bison? Too bad, child. This is but a big of a risk._"

In shock, Mai vehemently asked the old man, "_What!? What happened to Takumi?!_"

"_Patience, dear. I think I have only know that Bison has a prison camp in Thailand; he kept your brother there. As far as I'm concerned, Bison will do anything to lure not only you, Ryu, but these three children to his trap._"

"_Gen is right, Mai. But, we still need to find a way to save your brother, and leave this to us!._"

And then, Gen points out to Ryu, especially in regards to the Satsui no Hado within him.

"_I see why you really must not be a slave of this power, Ryu. And I think I know why..._"

Ryu momentarily pauses, and recalls about in certain times he succumbed to the Satsui no Hado, Gen then continues.

"_I know you have many reasons not to use this evil power you are talking about. Were you ever afraid to abandon your humanity?_", Gen asked. "_I think there was one man who possess the same power as you. I had once fought him to the death..._"

"_Who is it?_", Ryu asked.

"_If you are ever familiar of the man of 'ten'._"

After Gen familiarizes to Ryu about the word 'ten', it sparked out from his mind turns out to be Akuma.

"_Akuma? Have you ever crossed fists with him before?!_"

"_Yes, my friend. But, in our times of battles; my fists are not yet sated. That's why I have ever longed for a fight to the death to seal my own fate!_"

Ryu and Nagi then later reveals to Gen about the HiMEs, then Gen relates to this situation.

"_Hm, these girls are HiMEs... I heard they are bearing mystical powers that corresponds to their zodiac signs. And their protectors what they call them Childs._"

"_We have been attacked by Orphans. These creatures are not only from District One, but Shadaloo is capturing Orphans from District One to do their dirty work._", says Nagi.

"_Hmm. I see, you HiMEs are encouraged to fight these creatures. But, as far as I'm concerned, are you all prepared enough to foil Bison's evil plans?_", Gen asked. "_But, before I forget... If you are all aware and concerned for the persons most important to you, make sure you keep your Childs alive at all costs._"

"_Exactly._", Nagi butts in, in responds to Gen's early revelation of a connection between a Child and a HiME's most important person. "_If a Child dies, a HiMEs most important person disappears as well._"

After Gen's orientation about the HiMEs and others ended. The party decided to stay with Gen for one night.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Natsuki stumbles into another nightmare. This time she stares into the face of the supreme master of the fist.

"_W-who are you?!_", asked Natsuki as she trembles in fear.

"_My name is Akuma! I am the supreme master of the fist!_", yelled out Akuma. As he then glides towards Natsuki as he prepares to the Raging Demon. "_Prove yourself!_"

Natsuki takes damage from the Raging Demon, ending with the 'pinging' sound of the attack.

Eventually, Natsuki wakes up from the nightmare, screaming in fear. Her scream attracted the party's attention.

"_Natsuki, snap out of it! It's just a dream!_", says Ryu.

"_Now, now. Young lady, its just a nightmare. Maybe that's the reason why I talked about the man of 'ten'._", Gen butted in.

After the party managed to calm Natsuki down. They returned to sleep.

* * *

The following day, the party's next destination would be Thailand. They learned that Guile needs to refuel the helicopter, so they decided to travel by plane. Guile will come to pick them up from Thailand once they rescued Takumi. Before they could leave, they see Gen fighting a gauntlet of Orphans.

Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Natsuki, Mai, Mikoto came in to help before Gen could succumb to his sickness. The HiMEs summoned their Childs, and managed to defeat all the swarm, with Natsuki learning Yang's Raishin Mahhaken. It was revealed before the party regrouped with Chun-Li, Yang taught Natsuki the move. Fortunately for Mikoto, she gains Chun-Li's Kikoken.

After the Orphans were defeated, a wormhole opens. Bison emerges from the wormhole, impressed of the HiMEs abilities.

"_Bravo! Bravo! That was quite a show you gave me there._", the dictator gloated.

"_Bison!_"

"_What did you do to my brother!?_", asked Mai as she attempts to attack Bison head on.

"_Mai! No!_"

"_Psycho Crusher!_", as Bison performs that very move, Mai is knocked back to the party.

"_Foil my plans, if you dare! For soon, I shall make use of your powers to rule this world!_", as Bison warns the party not to get in his way. The dictator then disappears by returning back from his wormhole.

With the party got nothing to waste, they bid farewell to Gen, as they prepare for their next destination: Thailand.

* * *

**Characters**

-Ryu  
-Ken  
-Sakura  
-Chun-Li  
-M. Bison  
-Yun  
-Yang  
-Mai  
-Mikoto  
-Natsuki  
-Nagi

_**Debuts**_:

-Gen

* * *

_**Special Skill Acquired!**_

_**"You've learned Kikoken!"**_ [from Chun-Li]

_**Description:** Mikoto shoots a small energy ball at an opponent that causes small damage. The Kikoken will not always reach across the entire screen, fizzling out after a certain distance._

* * *

_**"You've learned Raishin Mahhaken!"**_ - [from Yang]

_**Description:** Natsuki delivers a mantis claw like strike to the opponents chest. If it connects she will continously strike her opponent from side to side and then end with another mantis claw lunged at a very high speed._


	18. They Call Him The King For A Reason

Street Fighter X Mai-HiME: **Stage 18** - They Call Him The King For A Reason

* * *

_"On their mission to rescue Takumi Tokiha from the clutches of M. Bison, Ryu and friends arrived into Thailand by plane, where they learned Shadaloo is based. But before that, they stop into a village within the temple of Buddha, where Ryu again encounters his long-time adversary... The Emperor of Muay Thai - Sagat."_

* * *

The scene begins in Thailand where Ryu and company entered in a remote village.

_***BGM:** Super Street Fighter IV Soundtrack - Theme of Sagat*_

As the gang explored the entire village, Ryu gazed on a tall and muscular-built man training on the plains. It felt familiar to him, that turns out to be Sagat.

After a vigorous training, Sagat comes in to meet up with our heroes. He wonders of his rival having travelling companions, and what comes into his mind wants to let Ryu know about - another fight?

"_Ryu, it has been a long time we've fought together._", Sagat greets in a friendly manner to his arch rival. "_How far you have progressed throughout your journey? Seems I want to know an answer from your fists._"

"_How long did they know each other?_", Natsuki asked.

Ken then explains about his friend's rivalry with Sagat, "_You see, kid. If you look closely on the scar on his_ (Sagat) _chest, his mind remained unsound, wanting to know about the meaning of first time they fought._"

Before the two rivals could clash, Sagat provides the party hospitality through his humble home. Then, Ryu discusses their mission and the HiMEs.

Sagat then looks on through all of the three girls, asking them, "_Hmm... It seems you children bear a power that has been shrouded a mystery._"

"_And not to mention, one of the girls here, said that her brother was kidnapped by Bison and was mentioned that he had a prison camp here in this place._", says Ken.

"_Bison took away my brother, Takumi._", Mai said in an impatient mood, "_That's the reason why I want to come with Ryu and his friends._"

"_Relax, child._", the Emperor of Muay Thai replied, "_As far as you are aware of Bison's malevolent power, you must not allow yourself to push it too hard. And you don't even know what Bison is planning for the likes you._"

"_How far did you know about Bison?_", Nagi asked.

Sagat responds through his flashbacks and the HiMEs eventually learn that Sagat was once Bison's underlings. On the other hand, during his tenure with Shadaloo, Bison wants him to be part of his criminal empire for two reasons: (1) to seek his revenge on Ryu for giving him the scar on his chest, and (2) to make sure he (Ryu) repents painfully for what he did on the first world warrior tournament.

But when the time Bison brainwashes Ryu in order for him to grant Sagat another rematch - referring to the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3 - the king himself detests Bison for this. And from that day on until now, Sagat severed ties with Shadaloo, and he vows to fight Ryu in his own terms, whether winning or losing.

"_So, it turns out that Bison sees you as a mere pawn? Not to mention now that you left Shadaloo from that day, you still want to have a fight with him on your own terms? Now, that's the right thing to do.._."

"_That's right._", the Emperor himself continues, "_Even though my thoughts remained unsound, and the scar of quivering mass on my chest burning like hell, I really want to know answers from every moment we fought._"

Natsuki then realizes about Sagat's continuous rivalry with Ryu. According to Ken, Sagat was the most formidable opponents Ryu had face after him. Despite the king's humongous built and strength, seems both of these two rivals will do whatever it takes to reach out into the path of an ultimate warrior.

* * *

And in the following day, morning.

The gang are seen in the temple of Buddha, looking on as Ryu and Sagat are about to collide on each others' fists. Since a very long time, Sagat was longing to fight his rival once again.

*_**BGM:** My-HiME Original Soundtrack Volume 1, Track 14 - Duran Shoukan_*

The fight begins, both combatants crossup their Hadokens and Tiger Shots after another. Sagat manages to gain in the upper hand, such as Focus Cancelling his Tiger Uppercut to his second Ultra Combo, the Tiger Cannon.

Ryu managed to get up into his feet, this time Focus Cancelling his Shoryuken to his Metsu Hadoken.

While Sakura, Mai, Mikoto and Natsuki observing the fight, Ken then tells her (Natsuki) about something surprising throughout the fight.

"_Metsu!_", as Ryu is about to execute the... "_Shoryuken!_", Ryu connects the Metsu Shoryuken on Sagat. However, the latter managed to withstand the brute force of this attack.

"_What kind of a move is that!?_", Natsuki asked in shock.

"_You see, kid. If in case I told you about that scar on his chest, that's the main cause of it. Ryu's **Metsu Shoryuken**. Unbeknownst to Sagat when the first time they fought, when Sagat managed to dominate Ryu that time, the Satsui no Hado managed to take over him and gave the big guy a mouthful of his own medicine!_"

"_That's terrible!_", muttered Mai. "_That was cheating! That Shoryuken that nearly killed him, right?_"

"_Did Ryu-san did that on purpose?_", Sakura butts in.

"_No. I completely disagree, Ryu never cheated in a fight nor did that move on purpose. He was so desperate to win, to the point that the Satsui no Hado began to control him like a mindless puppet. Soon, Sagat managed to realize that._"

Ryu and Sagat continued clashing on their fists in afternoon, with Ryu almost in the verge of collapsing. "_What's the matter, Ryu?_" Sagat asked, "_Had enough?_"

"_Nghhh... I'm not giving up!_"

And then, by sundown, both combatants are exhausted.

"_How long are we been watching this fight? It's getting boring to me..._", Nagi sneered.

"_I agree with Nagi-san._", Sakura somehow agreed with the latter's opinion, whilst they witness Ryu and Sagat gasping for air due to exhaustion.

The battle is called a draw, since the fight lasted the entire day. Both fighters respected their best, Ryu urges his rival to care for a rematch another time. Sagat somehow approves his suggestion.

* * *

_**Characters**_

-Ryu  
-Ken  
-Sakura  
-Mai  
-Mikoto  
-Natsuki  
-Nagi

_**Debuts**_:

-Sagat

* * *

**Author's Note/Trivia:**

-Speaking of Chun-Li, she will be on the sidelines in this chapter. For in the next chapter, she, along with Mai and Natsuki will rescue Takumi.

-Interestingly, if you ever make an MV for a Ryu and Sagat fight, in particular you would like to see in Super Street Fighter 4; I would go for Duran Shoukan - the music that will play whenever Natsuki summons Duran.

Until then, stay tuned for Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


	19. Down The Rabbit Hole

Street Fighter X Mai-HiME: Stage 19 - **Down The Rabbit Hole**

* * *

_"Natsuki recieves a call from Chun-Li, and she comes to team up with her to rescue Takumi Tokiha, Mai's brother, where he is kept imprisoned in a Shadaloo underground base, area Point 48106. Mai, trying desperately to save her brother, tagged along. What obstacles will impend our beloved heroes?"_

* * *

plot to be made

* * *

**Characters**

-Chun-Li  
-Sagat  
-M. Bison  
-Natsuki  
-Mai

_**Cameo appearances**_

-Juli  
-Juni

* * *

**Author's Note/Trivia:**

-The title, as well the synopsis of this story alludes to the mission of the same name from _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3_.

Until then, stay tuned for more Street Fighter X Mai-HiME.


End file.
